Dreams and Reality
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: For a week Sarah has been having the same dream about a man with spiky blonde hair. When she finds out he's real and kidnaps her from her home she finds out that she's in for the adventure of a lifetime. CloudxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Cloud or anything that that's Final Fantasy. They belong to Square Enix.

_You stood on a cliff that overlooked what once looked like a grand city, now nothing more than ruins. At the edge of the cliff there was a huge sword embedded in the ground. You walked up to it and put your hand on the top of the hilt. You didn't know why it was there, but you had this feeling that it was something important. It was there to remember something or someone. _

_"Who are you?" You heard a man's voice behind you._

_You turned your eyes away from the sword to the owner of the voice behind you. He looked like he was in his early 20's. He had spiky blonde hair and was wearing black clothes with a shoulder guard on his left shoulder which had a wolf emblem on it. He only wore one sleeve which he was wearing on his left arm. He had some black goggles on so you couldn't see his eyes._

_He stepped closer to you._

"_Who are you?" He asked again; his voice was more demanding then questioning._

"_I'm…" You started to say but then you started to feel dizzy. Everything was spinning and you couldn't think straight. Then all went black._

"Wake up…" You heard a familiar voice.

"Wake up…" You heard the voice again.

Then you knew…you were sleeping…in class…again.

"WAKE UP MISS JONES!!!" You were most definitely sleeping in class.

You slowly opened your eyes to find your history teacher Mr. Larson standing next to your desk with a history book open in his hand. Satisfied that you were awake, he continued on with his reading on about Hitler and the Nazi.

Soon after the bell finally rang ending history class as well as the school day. You were putting your books in your backpack when Mr. Larson walked over to you.

"Miss Jones, this is the third time this week you fell asleep in my class. Either you go to bed early or you'll find yourself in detention next time. Do I make myself clear?" He said in a strict voice.

You nodded your head lazily.

With that conversation over, you left the class.

As you walked home you thought of the dream you had. You had that dream for a week now and it was really starting to bug you.

'Who is he?' you thought to yourself as you got closer and closer to your house.

You walked up to your front door and stopped. You sighed knowing what was gonna happen next. You opened the door and had your hand up in the air quick enough to catch the beer bottle that was thrown at you. It was a reflex you slowly got into. You looked at the man that was sitting in his armchair with a newly opened bottle of beer in his left hand.

"Hi to you too old man." You said annoyingly as you took your shoes off.

"Stop calling me that you bitch." Your old man replied back harshly and threw the half empty bottle of beer at you. It missed and hit the wall right by your head. You didn't flinch at all because you were so used to it. You had to go through with this every single day.

You knew why he was like this, it was because of mom. She died a couple years ago. Since then, your old man quit his job and devoted his life to drinking. To think he was once a well respected man to the community and now look at him. Someone had to put food on the table, so you got a job.

You sighed and went up the stairs. You heard your brother and sister rush out of their bedroom door and ran into your arms.

"Big sister!" they both cried in your arms.

"Shhhh…it's alright. I'm here now." You comforted them.

Your younger brother Ky had short black hair and blue eyes and your younger sister Amber had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. You had long raven black hair and had purple eyes. You had a nice slim body with all your curves in the right places.

"Sarah?" You heard your little brother's voice call you.

"What is it Ky?" You still had him in your arms along with Amber.

"What are we having for dinner?" He asked.

You thought about it for a moment.

"How about chocolate chip pancakes?" You saw the little grins appear on their faces.

"Yay!" They both squealed and ran to their room.

A small smile appeared on your face. It was rare to have little moments where they are truly happy.

Later that night after finishing your homework you started to ponder if you were gonna dream of the spiky haired man again. It was weird dreaming the same dream for a week. There was only one way to find out. You shut off the lamp next to you and got comfortable under the covers. Soon you let the spell of sleep wash over your eyes.

_You were back on the cliff that overlooked the ruins of the city; the sword still in the ground's tight grip. This dream felt different from the other dreams.. You waited for the man to show up and sure enough he did. You turned around and there he was standing in the same outfit with those goggles on._

"_Who are you?" You asked this time instead of him._

"_I would worry less about my name and worry more about you locking your front door before going to sleep." He answered with a monotone voice._

You instantly woke up after what the man said. As quick as lightning you ran down the stairs to the front door. What you saw scared you; the door was wide open.

"Oh shit…" You cursed as you backed away slowly from the door scared out of your wits. What if someone got inside and is watching you right now? You had that gut feeling that someone did get inside. You hated that you were right. Suddenly you felt a gloved hand cover your mouth to prevent you from screaming. You felt the intruder's breath near your ear.

"I told you." He said in a monotone voice.

Your eyes widened. It was the voice of the man in the dream.

'He can't be real. It's just a dream; but then what about the door?' You thought to yourself.

If you thought you were freaked out about the door you were even more freaked out that the guy was real. You tried to calm yourself down the best you can. You felt his breath near your ear again.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise." He said in that emotionless voice of his.

For some reason you felt you could trust him. You slowly nodded and his hand slowly left your mouth out of fear that you might scream.

He walked pass you and shut the wide open door.

"Who are you?" He asked; his back still facing you.

You didn't want to make him upset so you told him.

"Sarah." You answered.

All the sudden you heard banging at your door.

"Go upstairs." He ordered.

You weren't gonna argue with him cause you didn't know what was going on. You ran up the stairs as fast as you could with him following close behind. There was a window at the end of the hall. He ran pass you and opened it.

"Let's go." He said.

"What about my family?" You said worried about Ky and Amber.

"They'll be fine. They're not after them. Now let's go." He extended his hand out to you.

You heard the banging on the door grow louder so without hesitation you grabbed his gloved hand. He seemed stunned at first but he put his arm around your waist and you two jumped out of the window together. He landed gracefully with you. He let go of you and motioned you to follow him. He led you to what looked like the coolest motorcycle you've ever seen. He got on it in one swift movement.

"Get on." He said.

You got on behind him and wrapped you arms around his waist. You felt your cheeks were getting hot. He started up the motorcycle and the two of you escaped off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing was said between you two as you were riding into the unknown. You still didn't even know his name for that matter. You didn't even know what was going on. You should be in bed waiting for the sun to come up and getting ready for another boring day of school and then after that it would be work. Not to mention coming home only to have beer bottles thrown at you left and right. You also had to make dinner for Ky and Amber then do your homework and go to bed. But no, you were on the coolest motorcycle ever with some hot guy that you don't even know. You were so lost in thought you didn't realize the motorcycle came to a stop.

"We're here." He said.

You jumped at the sound of his voice. You heard him sigh annoyingly. You let go of his waist allowing him to get of the motorcycle. You still sat on it not knowing what to do. He turned around to face you and you were disappointed to find that he was still wearing his goggles. Your mother once told you that the best way to know someone was through their eyes. Remembering your mother made you miss her.

You looked up at him and watched as he removed the goggles from his eyes. You were stunned. You've never seen such beautiful blue eyes in your entire life. Yet, his eyes held such sadness and pain.

"Cloud." He said.

You gave him a confused look.

"My name." He said in his monotone voice.

"Oh." Was all you could say.

You were too scared to ask him anything at the moment. He seemed annoyed with you so you did what you thought was best and looked down at your hands. You felt his eyes on you, but didn't want to look up at those sad eyes of his.

"You've been through so much pain." You blurted it out before you could stop yourself. You put your hand over your mouth. You didn't want to upset him anymore then you already did. You felt so guilty at what you said that you jumped off the motorcycle and ran as fast as your legs could carry you.

You didn't run far though. Before you knew it you were tackled to the ground by Cloud. He straddled your waist making it hard to breathe and he pinned both your arms to the ground. You squeezed both your eyes shut.

"What do you know?" You heard him say angrily.

"I know nothing!" You cried being threatened by tears as they stung your eyes wanting to fall.

You finally opened your eyes and stared right up at him.

You saw that his look changed suddenly. He was staring right into your eyes.

"Your eyes tell me a different story" He said ever so quietly.

"So what?" You asked still uncomfortable in the situation you were in.

"You do know something." He stated.

"What it's like to be alone. What it's like to feel guilty. What it's like to miss someone. Sure I know what's like." You caught him off guard and you know it. You used it to your advantage and pushed him off. You were about to say something when your cell phone rang. You didn't know if it was safe to answer so you looked at Cloud.

"You can answer it if you put it on speaker." He instructed.

You didn't like him invading your privacy, but you had no idea where you were and no way of getting back so you obeyed. You answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Bitch, where are you?" You heard the familiar voice of your old man on the end of the line.

"Shut up. I'm not sure at the moment." You said calmly.

"You get your skinny ass back or else i'll throw a whole keg of beer at you instead of one measly beer bottle!" He ordered.

"Easier said than done old man." You said in the speaker.

You could see that the look on Cloud's face was shock. You knew what he was thinking.

"You're not off with some punk are ya?" To your surprise you could hear worry in his voice, but only slightly.

Before I could answer Cloud snatched the phone from my hand.

"I'm not a punk thank you very much." Cloud spoke through the speaker.

"So you're the one that's screwing with my daughter huh? Sorry if I interrupted your fun." And with that you heard the click at the other end of the line.

You stood there in silence. You couldn't believe that Cloud over heard all that crap, let alone involving himself in the conversation.

"Who was that anyway?" Cloud asked with a worried look.

"My dad." You answered.

If you thought Cloud looked shocked earlier, you were wrong. Now he was in complete shock.

"You lie. No father would say that to his daughter."

"You don't know my dad then." You said.

Your old man had a point though. You didn't know where you were. You don't even know why you're here. Why did Cloud kidnap you?

"Why am I here?" You randomly blurted out.

"I'll explain if you come back with me." He answered. He started walking towards his destination except you didn't follow.

"No." You said.

He turned and gave you that annoyed look.

"I want answers…now." You really did want answers and you were sick of listening to Cloud.

He sighed the sigh that says 'I'm annoyed with you' and that really pissed you off.

"If you're so annoyed with me then don't kidnap me!" You suddenly yelled.

"For your information I didn't kidnap you, I rescued you." He stated.

"From what, the boogieman?" You yelled.

"Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz." He said.

"Who?" You were confused.

"They're looking for Jenova, which is better known to them as mother. We don't know where Jenova is though. They thought they could find someone that had powers to help them reach their goal. You are that person." He explained.

"Me…have powers? You got to be kidding. I can't even stay awake for history class let alone have powers." You couldn't believe what you were hearing.

"Look, until we figure things out let's go to the 7th Heaven bar where I live. We can protect you from Kadaj and the others." Cloud gave you a pleading look.

"One more thing is bothering me though." And it has really been bothering you for awhile.

"What is it?" He asked.

"How did you get in my dreams?" You asked.

Cloud looked very pale and nervous when you asked him.

"Nevermind. Just promise that you'll tell me when you're ready okay?" You said sensing his discomfort.

He looked surprised when you let him off easy. He gave a simple nod.

"Alright then, let's head over to 7th Heaven." You said as Cloud lead the way. You had a strange feeling that you and Cloud would become good friends, at least you hoped so. You had no idea though how close you would be.


	3. Chapter 3

You sat quietly on the stool as Tifa washed the beer mugs. She seemed like a nice person so you two become friends fast. Tifa had long dark brown hair and wore a black leather outfit. Cloud explained to Tifa that you already knew why you were here so little was to be said. You've been stuck here for a week now and there was not much to do so you just sat around waiting for the day to be over with.

'Powers…' You thought as you stared at your hands.

It was quite a shock to you to find out that you had special powers. Sadly though, you didn't know what they were.

"Sarah?" You heard a little girl's voice calling your name.

You looked down to see Marlene, a girl that Tifa watches over while Barret works in the oil fields. She was around Amber's age, had short dark brown hair in a ponytail and a white dress with cute little white shoes.

You looked down at her. She was so cute just standing there staring up at you. Her brown eyes shone with excitement. The more you looked into those brown eyes the more you heart ached for you little sister Amber.

"What is it Marlene?" You asked in a sweet voice.

"Do have any family?" She asked.

'Family…' You thought to yourself. You missed them so much, even your old man's beer bottle throwing.

"Sarah?" Marlene looked up at you questioningly.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, I do have a family." You answered bluntly.

"Do you have a daddy?" She asked cutely.

"Yes." You answered.

"Brothers and sisters?" She asked.

"Yes." You answered bluntly yet again.

Cloud was sitting in the corner of the bar making sure that everyone was obeying the rules of the bar. Yet, you had a feeling he was listening to the conversation between you and Marlene. You could that Tifa was listening in too.

"Do you have a mommy?" She asked innocently.

You didn't say anything. You didn't know what to say. How can you tell a six year old that you don't have one? You found out from Tifa that Marlene doesn't have one either and that in fact Barret really isn't Marlene's father. Barret did grow up with Marlene's real father and even watched him die.

"Sarah? Don't you have a mommy?" She asked again.

You looked at her with sad eyes. Marlene seemed to understand that you didn't have one. She was a wise child, you could tell.

"I'm sorry Sarah." Marlene said sadly and looked down on the wooden floor.

You got off the stool and on your knees in front of Marlene and tilted her chin up so her eyes were staring into yours.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It's good to be curious, it's how you learn." You said remembering that your own mother told you that.

Tifa stopped washing the beer mugs and stared down at you. You looked to see that Cloud was also staring at you. You started to feel uncomfortable.

'Did I say something wrong?' You questioned yourself.

"It's good to be curious? I thought curiosity killed the cat?" Marlene questioned.

You couldn't help but laugh at the little girl's comment. It was so cute and innocent.

"That's only when you stick your nose into a place where it doesn't belong." You chuckled as you tapped your finger on Marlene's nose making her giggle.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell Denzel." She said cheerfully as she ran up the stairs to the room where Denzel was.

Denzel was in bed with a disease called geostigma. It's most common to affect children then it does to adults. He was around your younger brother's age, had brown hair and blue eyes. His geostigma was on his forehead. Sadly, there's no cure for the dreaded disease.

You could feel their eyes still on you and it was beginning to piss you off.

"Did I do something wrong?" You asked in a annoying voice.

Tifa gave one of her warm smiles.

"You have experience with children. I can tell by the way you talked to Marlene." She said.

"I was taught well you could say." You said as you sat yourself back on the stool.

"You'd make a good mother someday." She complimented.

You felt you cheeks grow hot with embarrassment.

Tifa laughed and went back to washing the remaining beer mugs.

'A good mother huh?' you thought to yourself.

You still felt Cloud's eyes on you.

"If you got something to say spiky, say it now or else stop staring at me." You said angrily without turning to face him.

Tifa laughed as Cloud's cheeks turned a light color of pink.

"She has a sixth sense." Tifa laughed as she finished washing the last beer mug.

"I noticed." Cloud mumbled.

"Mumbling to yourself is the first sign of insanity." You said realizing how fun it was to tease Cloud.

You could hear Cloud gloved hand tighten showing that you were getting on his nerves.

"Just saying." You said as you got off the stool and headed upstairs for a long cat nap.

You opened the door to the guest room which you have been using for the past week. You fell face first into the soft comfortable pillow on the bed. Before you knew it, you were fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thank you Aerith The Evenstar for the review you sent me. T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U! Got it memorized? LOL. Gotta love Axel! Anyways, on with chapter 4!

_You were standing in a field of white and yellow flowers. You felt someone's back against yours so you decided not to move._

"_You must be the Sarah I heard so much about. It's good to meet you." You heard the voice of a woman behind you._

"_You heard about me?" You asked confused._

_You heard the woman chuckle._

"_He talks about you." She said._

"_He?" Now you were really confused._

"_You should know who I'm talking about. I sent him to you." She chuckled._

"_What do you mean by 'I sent him to you'?" You were starting to hate this guessing game._

"_The dream? Remember?" The woman said._

"_You sent Cloud to me? I thought he was the one doing that?" You were so confused at this point._

"_He doesn't know I was the one doing it." She laughed._

_You didn't know what to say at this point. Cloud did look nervous when you asked him how he got in your dreams. So, why would he be nervous about something when he didn't even know how he was doing it? He must be hiding something._

"_Your powers will awaken soon." The woman said calmly._

_Before you could ask what her name was and what she meant by 'your powers will awaken soon' the field of flowers began to fade and the presence of the woman faded along with them._

You felt someone shaking your shoulder but you were too tired to get up.

"Go away Ky, five more minutes." You said sleepily thinking it was your brother.

"My name is not Ky." You heard the familiar monotone voice of Cloud.

You slowly sat up and looked out the window realizing that you slept for a long time. It was dark out.

"I'm sorry. I overslept it seems." You said in a sleepy voice as you yawned.

You thought about the mysterious woman in the dream you had.

'Who is she and what did she mean by 'Your powers will awaken soon'?' You thought to yourself.

"I thought I'd let you know that dinner's ready." Cloud said as he sat at the edge of your bed.

"I'm not hungry." You said as you brought you hugged your knees to your chest.

Cloud just sat there staring at you. You weren't looking at him, but you could feel his eyes on you.

'Maybe Tifa's right. Maybe it's a sixth sense.' You thought.

You said nothing because you knew Cloud was annoyed with you being here even though he's hardly here himself. You didn't know where he goes, but that wasn't your business.

"You hardly ate anything today." He said still staring at you.

"Your point?" You asked annoyingly.

"Go downstairs and eat something." He ordered in that monotone voice of his.

"Yes your lordship." You said in your annoying tone of voice and walked out your bedroom before Cloud could respond.

After eating hardly any dinner, you sat at one of the table booths in the bar. You thought it would be nice to take a walk outside. You could tell from the window next to you that it was a clear cloudless night with the stars shining bright. You've been cooped up here in the bar for over a week and not once have you been outside. You weren't even allowed to leave the bar. Your attitude and appetite was showing just how miserable you really were.

"May I sit here young lady?" You turned away from the window and looked up to see a man that looked like he was in his 50's stare down at you. He didn't look like a bad person so you gave a simple nod and went back to staring out the window.

"You seem troubled." The old man stated as he sat himself down on the other side of the table.

"You could say that." You said not wanting to be rude to the man.

"I don't mean to pry, but mind if this old man offers some advice?" The old man asked kindly.

Your mother taught you that when someone older then you offers advice, you should take it. So, with that in mind you nodded your head and looked at him to show you were paying attention.

"We all have troubles, some bigger than others. We think we can handle them on our own so we keep these troubles to ourselves. But, as time passes the troubles grow and the pressure along with them. When that pressure bottles up to the point where it can't bottled anymore we take it out on people that didn't deserve it. What I'm saying is don't let that happen to you. You may hurt someone to the point where it can't be repaired. Do you understand violet eyes?" He stared at you with his grey eyes as he took a sip of his beer.

"Violet eyes?" You looked at him confused.

"Yes, cause of those beautiful eyes of yours. Now, do you understand what I told you?" You saw the old man's grey eyes glow with delight.

"I understand. I'll put the advice to good use." You said with a light smile feeling better.

With that, the man drank the rest of his beer in one gulp.

"Good luck Miss violet eyes." He said and left the bar as quickly as he appeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I have no idea where this story is going. There's just not enough CloudxOC stories out there and it really pisses me off. I encourge you readers to write some CloudxOC stories! R&R please! Anyway... on with the story!

Shortly after the old man left, you decided to apologize to Cloud for acting the way you did earlier. You walked up the stairs and walked down the hall. You stood in front of Cloud's bedroom door. You took a deep breath and knocked gently on the door.

You got no response so you figured he was gone. Just as you were gonna walk away the door opened revealing Cloud.

"Uh…I just wanted to say that i'm sorry for the way I acted earlier." You apologized looking down at the floor. You really wanted to get this over with.

"Meh." He shut the door right in your face.

'Guess he really hates me.' You thought as you walked to your room.

You shut the door behind you and leaned your back against the door and sighed. You felt like screaming to the top of your lungs. You really needed to vent on something. That something was your pillow cause the next thing you knew; you grabbed it and screamed right into it. You screamed because you wanted to go home, because you missed your family, because you had no freedom, because Cloud was mad at you, you screamed because you were so confused about your life.

You blocked out the whole world as you screamed your heart out. You didn't even notice someone opening your door.

"I'm sorry." You heard a voice behind you. You stopped screaming and took you head away from your pillow.

Cloud stood in the doorway looking down at you. He walked up to you and kneeled down on the floor where you were. His gloved hand went up to your cheek and brushed away your silent tears you had no idea you were shedding.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." He said sadly.

You remembered the words the old man told you about your emotions bottling up until they explode. You didn't want that to happen.

"It's just…" You started to say but you couldn't finish.

"Tell me." Cloud said softly. Since when did Cloud become so nice to you?

"It's just I feel more like a prisoner then a guest here. I miss my family, I have some unknown powers, some crazy people are after me, and I just don't know what to do." You explained.

Cloud sat there on the floor with you. His eyes looked distant so you figured he was in deep thought. He suddenly nodded his head as if he made up his mind on something. He stood up from where he sat and offered his hand to you.

"Come with me." He said calmly waiting for you to grab his hand.

You were confused but you took his hand anyway. He pulled you up from where you sat and motioned you to follow him. You followed him downstairs to the bar entrance. He was heading out the door when you stopped in your tracks. He noticed your hesitation and looked at you.

"Where are we going?" You asked realizing you might have a chance outside.

"A place to clear your head." He answered looking away.

"I can… go outside?" You asked nervously.

He looked back at you and nodded and with that nod you ran pass him out the door. You breathed in the first gulp of fresh air in over a week.

Cloud walked pass you towards his motorcycle which he called fenrir. In one swift motion he got on and stared at you.

"You coming?" He asked waiting for you to get on.

He saw the fear in your eyes and managed a small smile.

"I won't go fast like last time, promise." He reinsured you.

You slowly got on fenrir and wrapped your arms around Cloud's waist. You knew you were blushing and were grateful Cloud couldn't see you. Fenrir roared to life as you two sped down the street out of Edge towards your destination.

You enjoyed the wind blowing through your long black hair. You had to admit, this was fun even though you didn't know were Cloud was taking you.

Soon you felt fenrir come to a complete stop.

"This is it." Cloud said as you got off fenrir.

Before you stood the ruins of an abandoned church. You slowly opened the large church door and peeked inside.

You heard the door creak open as Cloud opened the door wider.

You walked into the church and noticed there was a small garden of flowers…like the ones in the dream with the woman.

You looked to your right to see a bedroll. That's when you realized where Cloud goes to when he's not at 7th Heaven.

He lives here.

Cloud walked pass you and looked in the direction you were looking at.

"You live here don't you?" You said looking at him.

You saw the frown on his face and he nodded.

'Why here?' You thought to yourself as you kneeled down before the flowers.

"I've seen these flowers before." You confessed.

"They only grow here." Cloud said as he leaned against one of the pillars and crossed his arms over his chest with his head down.

"I saw them in a dream." You touched one of the flower petals.

"A dream huh?" He said sounding uninterested.

You decided to keep your mouth shut. You didn't want to get Cloud upset or annoyed with you again. Cloud noticed your silence and looked down at you.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." You said sadly.

Cloud could hear the sadness in your voice.

Just as he was about to say something the church doors opened revealing two men in black suits. One had red hair in a ponytail and the other was bald with sunglasses on.

"Yo Cloud." Said the redhead as he approached you.

Cloud got in front of you as quick as lightning.

"What do you want Reno?" You could the venom in Cloud's voice.

"Didn't you get my message from Tifa?" The man called Reno asked?

"Message?" Cloud still didn't let his guard down.

"Yeah, Rufus wants to see you." Reno smirked.

"He's alive?" Cloud looked surprised.

"He's at Healin'." The man with sunglasses said.

"He has something you might want to know." Reno said.

"What is it?" Cloud asked looking at Reno.

"You have to go find out for yourself. Oh, and bring the girl. He wants to meet her." Reno smirked and winked at you and walked out the church with the man with sunglasses not far behind leaving you and Cloud to think.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I had a bit of writer's block with this chapter; thus why it's short. Also, I had work so I didn't get to publish it right away. Money doesn't grow on trees ya know? How else am I supposed to get all my anime stuff unless I have money right? LOL. Anyway, here's chapter 6!

Even after the two men left, Cloud still stood there in front of you in a protective stance. You had no idea why he would do such a thing; maybe because he felt guilty for earlier.

"Cloud, who were they?" You asked looking at the back of the blonde warrior.

"Turks. They work for ShinRa." Cloud said with venom in his voice as if he was still taking to the man called Reno.

You stepped back not liking his tone of voice at all. Cloud turned to face to see why you were silent. He must have seen the fear in your eyes because you could see his eyes soften.

"Sorry." Was all he said.

Suddenly his expression changed. He clenched his left arm and fell to the wooden floor in pain. You rushed to his side not knowing what else to do. You could tell he was in pain because his eyes were squeezed shut. He looked so helpless that you felt sorry for him. You sat on your knees and put Cloud's head in your lap; running your fingers through his hair till his body finally relaxed.

"Are you okay?" You asked with worry in your voice. You were still running your fingers through his spiky locks.

"Sarah…" He opened his eyes and stared up at you with a look you couldn't read.

"What?" You were getting worried. You wanted reinsurance that he was okay.

He closed his eyes, as if enjoying the motherly touch you were giving him.

"Thank you." He whispered with appreciation.

You gave him a small smile and nodded. He rested on your lap a few more moments before slowly sitting up.

"Are you okay now?" You asked.

"Yeah." He said back in his monotone voice.

He stood up and looked down at you.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Because you looked so helpless. I couldn't just leave you like that." You explained.

The coldness in his eyes returned.

"You pity me; is that it?" He had anger in his voice.

"No, that's no-" You tried to defend yourself but he wouldn't even let you finish.

"I don't need your pity or compassion." You could the venom in his voice.

You felt like crying. Just a moment ago he was thanking you and now he was yelling at you.

"You can find your own way back. I don't think you really have powers anyway." And with that he exited the church leaving you there on the cold wooden floor.

Hours passed and you could feel the cold creeping up on you. It was so cold you knew you would get hypothermia. You couldn't even feel your fingers.

You tried to get your mind off the cold by thinking about all that's happened so far. You were taken from your home, imprisoned within the contents of the 7th Heaven bar, and now were left alone within an old church freezing to death.

Even after thinking you still couldn't shake off the cold. You squeezed your eyes shut. Your body was shaking and your body felt numb. It was expected since it was autumn. The night was just making it worse. It finally occurred to you that you could really die here. You actually started to wish that you back at the bar in a nice warm bed; not caring if it was a prison.

You were aware that someone was approaching you and wrapped their arms around you. You could hear someone calling your name and the voice sounded familiar. You finally opened you eyes finding yourself staring into mako-blue orbs that could only belong to one person.

"C-C-C-Cloud?" You whimpered.

He scooped your body into his arms; rubbing his hands up and down your arms trying to keep you warm. He picked you up bridal style and ran out of the church with you in his arms. He swung his leg over fenrir; you sitting in front of him. Fenrir roared to life as he sped through the wastelands towards Edge. The last thing you remembered was Cloud yelling for you to hang on and all went black.

A/N: I'm debating if I should have Cloud's point of view throughtout the story. Maybe even Tifa and the kids. But, if I do i'll have to go back and add some stuff to the other chapters. Just thought i'd let you know. I'll let you know when I made a decison so that way you go back and reread the chapters. R&R


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ATE, I thought i'd let you know that I read you story months ago. I knew your pen name was familiar. LOL. I'm glad I got this chapter done before I have to work. Anyway, here's chapter 7!

_You were back into the field of flowers just like your last dream. You felt the presence of the woman behind you, yet you made no attempt to turn to see her face._

"_We meet again Sarah." You heard the woman's voice behind you._

_You didn't know what to say._

"_You're lucky Cloud showed up or else you would of died." She said in a worried voice._

"_But why? He hates me." You said trying to hide your emotions._

_You heard the woman sigh._

"_He doesn't hate you. He just has trouble opening up to others. He thinks he's being punished, but he's only punishing himself." She said in a calm voice._

"_Punishment for what?" You were curious for what she had to say._

"_For not saving me." She said bluntly._

"_What do you mean?" You didn't understand. _

"_Sarah, I'm dead. I'm just a spirit of guidance now. I died for the sake of the planet." She said sadly._

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't of asked. But, what's your connection with Cloud?" You asked._

"_Why don't you ask him yourself?" You could 'hear' the smile in her voice._

_Once again the flowers and woman faded and you were surrounded by nothing but darkness._

You could hear voice around you; they sounded faint, but you could hear them.

"Cloud, I think she's coming to." You could recognize the voice as Tifa's.

'I must be back in the bar.' You thought to yourself.

"Sarah? Can you hear us?" You knew Tifa was worried from the sound of her voice.

You slowly opened your eyes to find both Cloud and Tifa staring down at you with worried expressions. Cloud looked more guilty then worried.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know the way back." You didn't want them to worry.

"You silly girl." Tifa gave you a small smile, but then Tifa's face changed into an angry one as she turned and faced the guilty looking Cloud.

"How could you do such a thing; leaving her in the cold? I don't what happened, but I want to know now!" Tifa's face was red with anger.

Cloud looked really nervous. You had a feeling that Tifa didn't know about what was going on with Cloud. You felt sorry for him so you spoke up.

"It was my fault. I said some things that were better left unsaid. Please don't blame him." You defended Cloud.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that he left you there. You're not even supposed to leave the bar! What if Kadaj and his gang found you?" Now Tifa's anger was thrown out at you.

You bowed your head in shame. You knew she was right, but you needed to get out of the bar at least for a little while.

"I'm sorry." You apologized looking down at your hands. They were shaking and it wasn't because Tifa was yelling at you.

"Good." And in a huff she walked out the door slamming it behind her leaving you and Cloud alone. As soon as Tifa's footsteps died away Cloud spoke.

"You lied to her." Cloud walked to the window at the end of the room and stared out at the empty streets below.

"I know." You said staring down at your still shaking hands.

"Are you gonna tell her?" He said still looking out the window.

"Tell her what?" You said.

"What happened earlier." He stated.

"What are you talking about?" You said.

You could tell that he was getting irritated.

"This." He pulled up the only sleeve he had revealing a black substance on his forearm.

You were not surprised that he had geostigma. You knew what was happening in the church before he even told you. You knew because your little brother had geostigma on the calf of his left leg.

"I don't see anything." You said seeing that he wasn't getting the hint.

Cloud gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Are you that dense?" You were now starting to get pissed.

He finally understood what you were saying; that you weren't gonna tell Tifa or anyone else.

"It never happened." You said with a small smile on your face.

"You shouldn't have to take the blame." He said finally turning his head to face you.

"I shouldn't have said what I said." You defended yourself.

"I know you were only trying to help; I really must have looked helpless." He said.

"I didn't help you because you looked helpless." You said swinging your legs over the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean?" Cloud walked over and sat himself down on the other bed.

"My little brother…he has geostigma too." You said looking down at the floor. The thought of your brother on the floor screaming in pain cause of the geostigma nearly brought you to tears.

"I didn't know." He said.

"Well, now you do." You said as you tried to stand up only to collapse. Cloud caught you as you fell.

"You need to rest. You were in a state of hypothermia when I found you. You need to stay warm." He said as he led you back to the bed.

You sat back on the bed and swung your legs back onto the mattress. You pulled the covers over yourself trying to keep warm.

You looked up at Cloud who looked like he was thinking about something. His eyes filled with sadness and pain that you couldn't imagine. You remembered the words the woman in the dream said to you.

"Why do you punish yourself for not saving her?" You didn't realize you said it out loud.

Cloud's eyes widened as if he couldn't believe what you just said.

"Who was she?" You asked. You want to know who the woman is. You knew that Cloud was connected to this woman somehow.

"How do you know about Aeris?" Cloud's eyes filled with more sadness.

"So, that's her name." You said more to yourself then to Cloud.

Cloud walked up to your bed; you didn't know what he was gonna do. He put both of his hands on each side of your waist and he leaned down to get closer to your face.

"How do you know Aeris?" He looked determined .

"I dream about her; now would you mind?" His face got even closer to yours; close enough to feel his warm breath on your face.

"Tell me more." He demanded.

"I had two dreams about her so far. The first one she told me my powers would awaken soon and the second one she told me a bit about you I told me to ask you about her. That's it." You really were getting uncomfortable. Cloud got so close you could have kissed him. He moved his face to the left side of your face. His warm breath was tickling your ear and your cheeks grew hot. You knew you were blushing; you just hoped he didn't notice.

"Am I too close for comfort?" He whispered in your ear. You could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Y-Y-Yes." You stuttered.

You felt his warm breath leave you as he moved away from you, but his hands were still on each side of your waist.

"You're blushing." He said with a little smirk on his face. That's the closest thing to a smile you've seen on Cloud's face.

"Shut up." You said as you pulled the covers over your red cheeks.

"I think I'm beginning to understand why I was dreaming about you. It was Aeris that sent me the dreams. She wanted me to find you. She knew you were the one that Kadaj was after." His eyes became distant.

You stayed silent not sure on what to say.

"If Aeris thinks you have powers, then you have powers. So, let me protect you until you figure out what those powers are alright?" He looked at you with determination.

"Okay." You said; your eyes feeling heavy.

"I'll let you sleep. I hope you can forgive me for what happened." He said sadly.

"Forgiven." You said with a yawn.

"Good night Sarah." He said with a small smile.

You nodded before falling into a deep slumber.

A/N: You gotta wonder if Cloud was hitting on her or not. I'm not even sure why I wrote that part; I just let my fingers do the thinking for me. LOL. Those who want me to put in Cloud's POV let me know! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yay! I don't have work today! I might even be able to get chapter 9 on here if I finish it. I have a feeling I will. I'm really debating if I should put in Cloud's POV or even Tifa's. I'm not sure at the moment. I swear this story makes Cloud look like he's bi-polar. LOL. Don't worry, he's not, but it kind of looks that way. Well, anyway here's chapter 8!

You slept throughout the whole night; feeling nice and toasty under the covers. You smell Tifa's wonderful cooking and knew it was breakfast time. Lazily, you swung your legs over the edge of the bed. You put your bare feet on the cold wooden floor sending shivers down your spine. You heard a knock on your door.

"Who is it?" You said groggily still sleepy.

"It's Tifa, I thought I'd let you know that breakfast is ready." Tifa's voice is heard from the other side of the door.

"Okay." You said as the sound of breakfast sounded good right now.

You put on a white silky robe that Tifa kindly bought you. Treading lightly, you walked down the stairs and followed the smell of breakfast into the kitchen. Cloud was sitting at the table; a mug of hot coffee in hand. Tifa was cooking the last of the eggs.

"What are you doing here?" You looked at Cloud. Cloud is usually not around in the morning. He's always out delivering packages around this time.

Cloud didn't answer your question; instead he took a sip of his morning coffee.

"Fine, don't answer me." You said as you set yourself down in the chair across from Cloud.

You heard Marlene's little feet paddling down the stairs. She entered the kitchen with a sleepy look on her face.

"Mornin' sweetie." You said in your motherly voice.

"Morning." She said in a sleepy voice as she sat in the chair next to you.

Tifa placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of you and Marlene before she headed upstairs with a plate for Denzel.

"Sarah." Cloud called your name as you took your first bite of egg.

"Hmm?" You looked from your plate to Cloud.

"Get dressed as soon as you're done eating." He commanded.

"Why?" You were curious.

"We're going to Healin' today." He said as he finished the rest of his coffee.

You said nothing; instead you finished your breakfast. After you got done eating you headed upstairs to your room to get changed. You put on a pair of light blue jeans; with holes in both knees, and a plain tight fitting black t-shirt. You liked the shirt because it showed your curves. You sat down on your bed and brushed your hair when you heard a knock at your door. You figured it was Cloud.

"Come in Cloud." You said as you continued brushing your hair.

Cloud walked in and crossed his arms waiting for you to get done. You took your time on purpose just to piss him off. You knew it was working because you could see the look of irritation on his face. As you finished brushing your hair, Cloud's look changed. He walked up to you while you were still sitting on the bed and kneeled before you. He gently grabbed a lock of your long silky black hair and pressed it against his lips closing his eyes. You blushed a bright shade of pink at his sudden action.

"I want to protect you, but I'm not sure if I can do it." He opened his eyes which held such sadness it made you want to cry.

"It's better to try then not to try at all." You said quietly not sure what you were feeling at that moment. It felt like butterflies were fluttering in your stomach.

"I failed to protect Aeris. What if I fail to protect you?" Cloud was acting strange and you weren't sure how to react.

"Cloud, I think it's time you tell me what happened to Aeris." You had to know now, more than ever.

Cloud let the strands of black hair run through his fingers as he took a deep breath at began his tale.

"I was hired by AVALANCHE: a group of resisters that wanted to destroy ShinRa for slowly killing the planet by sucking the lifestream out of the earth. I was staying at their secret base in Midgar which was Tifa's original 7th Heaven in the sector 7 slums. Back then, I didn't care if the planet lived or died. Barret, Tifa, Biggs, Wedge, Jessie, and I went to destroy one the reactors that was sucking the lifestream. Barret, Tifa, and I were fighting one of ShinRa's weapons. There was an explosion and fell off the plate into the slums. I woke up to find myself in what looked like to be a church. I fell in a bedding of flowers which I found odd because no flowers grew in Midgar. There was a young woman there saying the roof broke my fall. She introduced herself as Aeris. Soon after out meeting some turks entered the church and asked me to hand Aeris over. I helped her escape from them and she told me she was the last living ancient or they're also known as the cetra. She was the last of her kind. She could communicate with the planet. ShinRa wanted to use her to get to the promiseland; a place of happiness. ShinRa thought if they could get access to the promiseland they could suck out the lifestream for their own benefit. I promised to be Aeris' bodyguard from then on until ShinRa was destroyed. We had many adventures together and made new friends, but it didn't last long. Sephiroth; an ex-SOLDIER and once a great hero murdered right before my eyes. He stabbed her through her back with his sword and she slowly died. She was praying for holy; a weapon that could destroy meteor that Sephiroth summoned to destroy the planet. But holy failed and at that moment the lifestream burst out of the earth and destroyed meteor. But Midgar was destroyed and so the survivors built Edge from the remains of Midgar. I killed Sephiroth for all the horrible things he's done. That was all two years ago. I failed to protect Aeris and I couldn't stand it if I failed to protect again." He finished his sad tale bringing tears to your eyes. You had no idea that he went through so much and that Aeris died such a horrible death.

He brought his gloved hand up and brushed away the tears staining your face with is fingers. His touch was so gentle and loving that you didn't want him to stop brushing away your constant flow of tears. You felt safe knowing that he was there. But the moment was ruined when Cloud's cell phone started vibrating in his pocket. He didn't answer it though.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" You asked through your tears.

"Never do." He answered as he cupped your right cheek with his gloved hand and brushed away your tears with his thumb gently.

"We better go." He said pulling his hand away from your cheek and stood up from where he was kneeling.

You wiped away the last of your tears and stood up from the bed.

"Let's go." You said and Cloud nodded.

You followed him out of your room and downstairs to the entrance of the 7th Heaven bar. Tifa watched you two as you were about to leave.

"Be careful you two. Come back safe." She said as she was cleaning one of the beer mugs.

You waved to her as Cloud led you out of the bar to his trusted motorcycle fenrir. He swung his leg over fenrir and waited for you to get on. You sat behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist. He started fenrir up and you two began your journey to Healin'.

A/N: Yes, Cloud talked a lot in this chapter. LOL. I'm sure I got most of the story right. I did play the game, but I never got on to disc three. So, if I made a mistake let me know. Thanks! R&R please.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I got this chapter done yesterday, but decided to not publish it until the next day. Well, now it's published! Anyways, here's chapter 9! WOOT!

You thought about the most recent events that happened between you and Cloud. What happened in your room was something you've never experienced before and the feelings you got were very much alien to you. For years you've been too busy taking care of your little brother Ky and your little sister Amber to think about men. Cloud was acting strange around you since yesterday at the church. You wondered if it was because you know he had geostigma or maybe it was because you mentioned Aeris. Maybe he was feeling sorry for you and wanted to comfort you.

You were thinking so much that you didn't realize that Cloud stopped fenrir.

"Sarah?" Cloud called your name; bringing you back to reality.

"Hmm?" You said in a daze.

"You can let go of me now, we're here." He said.

You untangled your grip on his waist and got off fenrir. Cloud got off and stared at the building you were parked in front of.

"Stay close to me." He said as he walked up the stairs holding the hilt of his buster sword. He opened the door and Cloud pulled his sword from its holster. You heard the clash of metal hitting metal. There in front of cloud stood the redhead turk called Reno holding a metal rod of some sort. He let out a battle cry and charged towards Cloud, but Cloud stepped aside and Reno went flying out the door. You rushed through the doorway before Reno rushed after you. Cloud slammed the door in Reno's face. You could hear Reno from the other side of the door.

"Okay, so you're good." You heard Reno say.

Cloud locked the door behind him as another door opened. The man with the sunglasses whom you met yesterday walked in; he was putting on some black gloves before stopping and looked at Cloud.

"Rude, looking sharp!" You could hear Reno yell.

Rude pulled out the metal rod that looked like Reno's, but Cloud was faster and held the tip of the blade to Rude's throat.

"Good, you're still the SOLDIER you once claimed to be." You heard the voice coming from the door Rude just walked out of. A man covered with a white blanket in an electric wheelchair entered the room. He stopped a few feet away from Cloud.

"You haven't lost your touch." The man commented.

"Rufus ShinRa?" Cloud was saying more to himself. He looked up at Rude.

"Well, I feel sorry for you." Cloud said.

Rude shifted uncomfortably from where he stood.

"The day of the accident-" Rufus started to say, but Cloud interrupted him.

"I don't want to know." Cloud said rudely.

"Very well then." He said and I had a feeling he was staring at me. I couldn't tell since the blanket was over his head.

"I see you're playing bodyguard again." He said.

You could feel the tension in the room and you didn't like it one bit. Rufus continued.

"I asked for you because I think it would be wise to hire a little muscle. Yet, it seems that you've been hired by someone else." He said with fake disappointment.

You saw Cloud's grip on the hilt of his sword tighten. You knew this wasn't gonna end well unless you stepped in.

"Excuse me, but what is my reason for being here?" You asked a little nervously.

"Ah, you must be the girl. I asked for you for a different reason." He pulled out a metal box from under his robe.

"You have powers that lay dormant within you. If that is true, I would like you to take this." He held out the metal box, but you didn't like the vibe you were getting from it. You backed away slowly from it. You didn't want to be near it. Cloud noticed your strange behavior and stared at Rufus.

"What is it?" Cloud looked at the metal box in Rufus' hand.

"Evil." You said so suddenly that everyone turned to stare at you.

"Yes, it's Jenova's head." Rufus said and Cloud stared at him with wide eyes.

When Cloud said nothing Rufus continued his explaination.

"We collected it from the Northern Cave. But before we collected our prize we were interrupted; by the same three that are after you Sarah." Rufus explained.

"You mean Kadaj and his gang right?" You asked.

"Correct." He answered.

"You're not seriously gonna make me take Jenova's head are you?" You gave him a pleading look.

"No." Cloud said before Rufus could say anything.

"Just as Cloud said, no i'm not gonna give you this. To Kadaj, that would be hitting two birds with one stone." Rufus chuckled as if this was a joke but you weren't laughing and neither was Cloud.

Just as you were gonna say something your cell phone vibrated. You haven't used it since your old man called the day you were kidnapped. You looked at Rufus who nodded and then Cloud who did the same and answered the phone.

"Hello?" You spoke through the speaker.

"Ah, you must be the witch we i'm searching for." The man's voice was one you didn't recognize but you had a bad feeling about it.

"I'm not a witch. Who are you?" You didn't like this one bit.

"Are you with big brother?" The man's voice asked.

"Big brother?" Who the hell was this big brother? You saw Cloud's eyes widen a bit.

"Yes, he took you from us." You knew from that moment who it was.

"Kadaj?" You asked.

"Yes?" The man revealed himself as Kadaj.

"How did you get my number?" You were afraid to ask, but you knew you had to.

You heard the phone being passed to someone and the voice you were about to hear was one you weren't expecting.

"Sis?" You heard the voice of your little brother on the other line.

"Ky!" You yelled but before your brother could respond you heard the phone taken away from him.

"Do you understand what's at stake if you don't cooperate?" Kadaj made it sound like a game and it was really pissing you off.

"Yes." You gritted through your teeth.

"Meet me at the forgotten City tomorrow night. I'll be waiting." You heard a click from the other end suggesting that he ended the call.

The thought that your brother and possibly your sister might be in danger made your blood boil. You wanted to take them with you when you escaped with Cloud but he claimed that they won't be harmed. Cloud lied to you about that and that just made you angrier.

"It seems Kadaj is one step ahead of us." Rufus somehow understood that your family was taken hostage.

What happened next was so fast, not even Cloud saw it coming. You grabbed the collar of Cloud's shirt and pushed him against the wall with such force that Cloud felt the pain as his head hit the wall.

"You son of a bitch! You said my family would be safe! Now look what happened! It's gonna happen all over again! I'm gonna lose the only thing I have left to live for!" You didn't realize the tears you were shedding as you yelled at Cloud. You quickly let go of Cloud and unlocked the door. You opened it to reveal Reno and ran pass him down the stairs.

You ran and ran not wanting to stop. You felt this burning feeling inside you; wanting to get out. You felt heat surround you in a warm embrace and closed your eyes screaming out in anguish. The burning feeling slowly died down and when you opened your eyes you saw something you weren't expecting that made you forget the situation you were in for a moment. The trees that were once full of leaves were now nothing but a fiery inferno. You realized in that moment what happened. You had the power of fire.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well, I decided that after this story is done I might do the same story except it's from Cloud's POV. Here's chapter 10!

You walked for a long time; even though you were tired from hours of walking you still walked on. Just a couple hours ago, you discovered you had the power of fire. You saw the destruction your new found power did to the trees. You knew one thing for sure; you have to learn how to control and harness this power of yours. From the distance you could hear the humming sound of fenrir. You started to run; you didn't want to face Cloud. You heard the humming of fenrir grow louder and louder. Cloud finally gained on you and before you start sprinting he swerved fenrir right in your path.

"Sarah, listen to me." Cloud was gonna say more but you interrupted.

"No! Stay away from me! I'm handling this on my own!" You walked around fenrir and continued on your path. You heard Cloud running behind you and he got in front of you and grabbed your shoulders.

"Sarah, please let me help you." He begged.

"This is my problem." You said.

"No, it's our problem. It's my fault and i'm gonna correct that mistake." He said with a serious look on his face.

"Why?" You asked. Cloud took a deep breath as if he was gonna make the biggest speech in his life.

"Because I think i'm fa-" He suddenly winced in pain as he clenched his infected arm. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Cloud!" You kneeled by his side. You could tell from his expression that the pain is worse than before. You lifted up his sleeve to discover that the geostigma has spread. Who knew how much time he has left?

You lay down next to him and stroked his cheek in a motherly fashion. You don't know why you performed this action, but you did. After awhile, his pain must have subsided because his expression was more peaceful.

"Are you okay now Cloud?" You withdrew your hand away from his cheek.

"Yeah." He sat up while you still lay down on the ground.

"Good." You close your eyes before sitting up yourself.

"Sarah, let's go home. I'm sure you're tired." He eyes were filled with concern.

To prove his point you yawned and nodded. Cloud stood up and offered his hand to you. You took and he pulled you up from where you sat. He got on his precious fenrir and looked at you.

"Sit in front of me." He ordered and your eyes widened.

"Just in case you fall asleep. I don't want your arms loosening and fall off my motorcycle." He added.

You sat in front of him as each arm went on each side of you to grab the handles. You could feel his breath on the back of your neck. The engine came to life as Cloud headed straight back to Edge.

Luckily, you didn't fall asleep on the way back to the 7th Heaven bar. You were almost asleep though. Cloud noticed this as you nearly fell off the bike if he didn't catch you. He carried you bridal style brought you to your room. He laid you down on the bed gently; you were so out of it you didn't feel him brush away the hair from your face.

"Sarah, I need you to tell me where Kadaj wanted you to meet him." Cloud said gently as he put the covers over you.

"The Forgotten City." You said as sleep finally claimed your eyes.

_You were back to the field of flowers but this time Aeris was standing in front of you. She had her long brown hair a braid, wearing a pink dress, and had green eyes._

"_I see Cloud told you everything.' She said as she approached you._

"_Yeah." You said looking down._

"_Don't feel sad. It's good that he's opening up to you." She said._

"_In more ways than one." You said remembering when Cloud played with your hair and cupped your cheek. You felt your cheeks growing hot just thinking about it._

"_Are you sure he hates you?" Aeris giggled as you remembered saying that you thought Cloud hated you._

_You thought about it for a moment. _

"_I think he's just being nice because of what happened at the church." You said._

"_Oh, is that what you think?" She looked at you with her green eyes._

"_I'm not sure." You said looking down at the flowers._

"_I also noticed you attained the power of fire." Aeris commented._

"_But, I don't know how to use it." You looked to her for guidance._

"_You must look deep inside yourself. You'll see when the time comes. I must go now, it seems someone else needs my guidance" She smiled._

_Aeris faded away along with the field of flowers. You expected to wake up in your room, but instead you stood in a familiar place. The cliff that overlooked the destroyed city of Midgar with the buster sword stuck in the ground. Just as you were about to walk to the edge of the cliff you felt an arm go around your neck and felt someone giving you a painful nuggie._

"_It's about time I met you!" You heard a man's voice yell as he gave you a nuggie._

"_Would you mind?! That hurts!"You yelled as you got out of the man's grip._

_You looked at him to see had black spiky hair with glowing blue eyes; eyes just like Cloud's. He wore what looked like a SOLDIER's uniform. You remember meeting one once. _

"_Who are you?" You asked._

"_Zack Fair." He did a dramatic bow that made you giggle._

"_Are you dead too?" You asked sadly._

"_Yep!" Zack had this big grin on his face._

"_How did you die?" You asked._

"_I bled to death from bullet wounds." He answered._

"_I see." You felt guilty for asking._

"_I died right where you're standing." He said looking from you to the rusty sword behind you._

_You looked at him surprised._

"_Now, on to business." He said as he walked up to you._

"_Business?" You asked with curiosity._

"_Yep, you're gonna be my delivery girl!" He put his hands on his hips._

"_Okay?" You didn't understand what was going on._

"_I need you to deliver a message; it's for Cloud." He said._

"_Alright, what's the message?" You asked._

"_Tell Cloud this; don't forget to embrace your dreams." He looked at you._

"_Embrace your dreams?" You asked._

"_Yeah." See ya around Sarah." He smiled and Zack and everything around him disappeared leaving you in darkness._


	11. Chapter 11

You felt two pairs of little hands shake you from your sleep. You figured it was Marlene and Denzel so you shooed them away.

"Marlene, Denzel, not right now. I'm trying to sleep." You mumbled.

"Come on big sister. Wake up!" You recognized the voice immediately. Your eyes shot open and you looked to the left of the bed.

"Ky…Amber." There on the side of your bed stood Ky and Amber. You out stretched your arms and they ran into your warm embrace. You could no longer hold back your tears and you let them freely fall.

There leaning against the doorway was Cloud; a light smile on his face as he watched the heartwarming scene before him. You noticed that he looked a little beaten up; as if he was in a fight.

"Ky, Amber, would you leave the room for a bit? I need to talk to Cloud." You asked as you looked down at the two most important people in your life. They nodded and ran pass Cloud down the stairs leaving you and Cloud alone. Cloud shut the door behind him.

"I told you; I wanted to correct my mistake." He said.

"Cloud…mere words can't express my gratitude right now. You went to the Forgotten City and fought Kadaj for my family. You did all of this while I was sleeping too." You said quietly.

Cloud sat next to you on the bed.

"Well, you slept a long time." He said.

"Speaking of sleeping; I have a message for you Mr. Strife." You beamed at him.

"A message?" He asked.

"Don't forget to embrace your dreams." You said and you saw Cloud's eyes widen.

"Zack." Cloud said.

"Yes." You confirmed.

"You dreamt of him?" Cloud looked at you with those blue eyes of his.

"Yes." You answered.

"Hmm." Cloud seemed to be in deep thought so you thought you would leave the room to give him some space and time to himself. As soon as you stood up Cloud grabbed you wrist.

"Wait." He said.

"What is it?" you asked.

"Your brother and sister told me everything about how you tried so hard to raise them. How your father is a drunk and that you work constantly. You went to college hoping to get a better job but you'd end up sleeping in class because of your late night shifts." He looked at you with worried eyes.

"Someone had to put food on the table." You said.

"Well, it ends now." He let go of your wrist.

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"Your brother and sister will be staying here with you. Tifa thinks it's a good idea." He said.

You felt the tears return to your eyes as you looked at Cloud.

"You're serious?" You looked at him.

He nodded.

You were so happy that your brother and sister were staying that you kissed Cloud on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Cloud. It means the world to me." You blushed realizing you kissed Cloud.

"You're welcome." He looked stunned by your random kiss. He got up from the bed and walked towards the doorway. He stood there and turned around to face you.

"Am I forgiven?" Cloud asked.

"What are you guilty of that you need forgiveness?" You asked.

"A lot of things." He answered.

"Isn't it time you do the forgiving Cloud?" You asked. You know that Aeris forgave Cloud so why was he still felt the need to be forgiven?

Cloud's eyes widened as if he heard the question before.

"Sarah…" You stood up as he walked back over to you. He stood in front of you and put his hands on your shoulders.

"Cloud?" You questioned wondering what he was up to.

He leaned in and gently kissed your forehead.

"Thank you." You felt his warm breath on your forehead as he spoke.

He backed away and went out the door leaving you in a very stunned state.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I couldn't wait to post this chapter so i'm doing it today. That means I posted two chapters today. I know you'll love this chapter. Trust me. Oh ATE, the whole Zack nuggie thing just sounds like something Zack would do so I threw it in. Your story did give me the inspiration, but it also sounded like a Zack thing. Anyways, here's chapter 12!

A whole month has passed since Cloud saved your brother and sister from the clutches of Kadaj and his gang. During this time, you managed to master how to control the fire within you. Also, Tifa decided to teach you martial arts which you very much enjoyed. You were glad to see your family so happy. Your brother was smiling more now, regardless of the geostigma infecting his leg. You noticed that Cloud was always looking at Ky with sadness in his eyes; though Ky usually spent his time with Denzel. Your sister Amber became good friends with Marlene so they were always together. Life was good; besides the geostigma and Kadaj.

You stared at the ceiling in your room with your arms behind your head. It's been a month and Kadaj has not made his move yet. Also another problem has come to the attention of Edge. The children infected with geostigma have been missing. They used to litter streets and now you barely see any children. You didn't hear someone entering your room while you were thinking.

"You okay?" You heard Cloud's voice.

"I'm alright; just thinking." You answered.

He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thinking about what?" He asked.

"Stuff." You said bluntly.

"Tell me." He looked at you.

You sat up and looked right back at him.

"You noticed that the children with geostigma are disappearing without a trace right? Well, what happens if Ky, or Denzel disappear too? What if…you disappear?" You looked at him with worried eyes.

"They're not going anywhere, and neither am I." He answered hoping to reinsure you.

"I hope you're right." You looked down at your hands. The thought of having your brother taken away from you again was something you couldn't stand a second time.

"I should go help Tifa with the bar. Saturdays are always the busiest." You got off the bed and Cloud followed.

You were right; the bar was packed and Tifa looked like she would pass out any minute.

"Need a hand?" You smiled.

"More than ever." She looked relieved to see you. She handed you a couple mugs of beer.

"Can you bring these over to the table in the corner?" Tifa asked pointing to the table where three men sat.

"Sure." You walked over to the drunken lot of men. You sat down the three mugs of beer on their table; but before you even got the chance to walk away one of the men grabbed your wrist.

"Hey there sugar. You should take a break and join us for a drink." The pickup line wasn't working for you. You've watched Tifa get into these situations all the time.

"Sorry, I have work to do. Maybe another time." You tried to get out of the man's grip, but his hold got tighter.

"Oh no you don't missy; you're not a very good waitress if you can't satisfy the customer." The other two men laughed. He pulled you down on his lap and you didn't like it one bit. He wrapped his arm around your waist. Tifa has never got into a situation like this as far as you were concerned.

"Let go of me." You were starting to get scared.

"Satisfy my desire and maybe I will." He smiled a smile you found disturbing.

"And that would be?" You asked afraid of the answer.

"A one night stand perhaps?" He grabbed your ass and squeezed it.

It was at that moment that you felt someone pull you out of the man's grip and felt someone's arm wrap around your shoulders. You automatically were pulled into his chest. You didn't even look up to see who the man was.

"She's not a prostitute; go to a strip bar and you'll get what you want." You realized you were in the arms of Cloud.

"I'd like to see this one strip for me; those violet eyes of hers are such a turn on as well as her body." The man's eyes looked up and down at your body. You felt violated just by being stared at, let alone his words made you want to vomit.

"Men like you sicken me." You heard Cloud snarl back.

"Come on, look at her; she's hard to resist even for you boy." The man continued to stare at your body.

You didn't Cloud respond which started to scare you. Does that mean that the man was right?

"Now, are you a virgin missy?" The man's eyes rested on your breasts.

You felt Cloud tense up as his grip on you became tighter. You felt your cheeks grow hot. You were too scared to speak up.

"I'll take your silence as a yes; hard to believe though since you're so hot. Perhaps I could deflower you?" The man said with a sick smile.

That was the last straw for Cloud. He punched the man straight in the jaw sending the man flying out of his chair. The whole bar went silent and all eyes turned on you and Cloud.

"I never want to see you or your buddies in this bar again and…" Cloud let go of you and kneeled down to where the man laid. He whispered something in the man's ear that made the man's eyes widen. In the blink of an eye the man left the bar and his pals followed him.

Cloud turned around and looked at you. Your mind was in such a fog you didn't realized you were running upstairs with Cloud following not too far behind. You slammed your room door and ran in the bathroom that was connected to your bedroom. You ran to the toilet and puked your guts out. You could still feel the man's hand on your ass and could hear his words over and over in your mind. You felt someone rubbing your back trying to comfort you. You looked up from the toilet to see a very worried Cloud. Hot tears spilled down your face as you looked into those blue eyes of his.

"I'm sorry." You cried.

"For what?" He was rubbing your back still and you liked the feeling of comfort it gives you.

"I made you lose some customers." You gave him a sad look.

"I knew those men were trouble the moment they walked in." He said.

"But…" Cloud cut you off.

"You did nothing wrong. Those men had it coming." He looked at you.

"What did you whisper to him to make him bolt out the door like that?" You asked.

"I said that if they come within 10 feet of you i'd rip off his balls off and shove them up his ass so he couldn't deflower anyone ever again." He said looking down. You swore you saw a tint of pink on his cheeks. The comment he made was so funny you laughed.

"You really said that?" You laughed out loud.

"Y-Yeah…" You never thought Cloud would say something like that. It was unlike him.

"Thanks Cloud, for cheering me up and for coming to my rescue. You're my knight in black armor." You finally calmed down.

"I'm your knight huh? So, that makes you a princess am I right?" He said causing you to look at him.

"I guess so. Why?" You asked.

"Cause when a knight saves the princess the knight is granted a wish." He said with a small smile.

"And what is thy wish Sir Cloud?" You giggled.

Suddenly he grabbed your arm and pulled you towards him. He wrapped his arms around you in a warm embrace.

"To hold you and never let go." He answered quietly causing your face to go as red as a tomato.

"C-C-C-Cloud!" You were shocked.

"Please, just let me hold you a little longer." He whispered as he kissed your forehead the way he did a month ago when he brought Ky and Amber to the bar.

He felt so warm, so comforting that you really didn't want him to let go.

"Cloud…" You whispered as you let him hold you.

"I think i'm falling for you Sarah. Please tell me you feel the same." You felt his chin rest on your head.

"I...I…I think I do." You said slowly.

Cloud pulled away from you and stared right into your eyes. You looked deep within those mako blue eyes of his. You saw him lean in slowly but then he stopped when he was inches away from your lips.

"Please let me kiss you…" He quietly pleaded and you silently nodded. He leaned in all the way and you felt his lips touch yours. You close your eyes savoring the taste. He was a taste of heaven and his lips were soft to the touch. You felt his arms wrap around your waist pulling you closer. You wrapped your arms around his neck as the kiss become more passionate. You ran your fingers through his silky spiky hair. You were running out of air so you had to pull away. You were both panting from the kiss; his forehead touching yours.

"I don't think i'm falling for you; I think I'm in love with you." He whispered.

You smiled and cupped his cheek; his hand laid right over yours as if enjoying the warmth of your touch.

"I know I love you." You said quietly.

You saw for the first time Cloud's true smile; a smile that made your heart melt. You leaned in against his chest and breathed in his scent. You listened to the sound of his heartbeat and its soothing sound lulled you to sleep.

A/N: You liked it didn't you? Don't lie to me, I know you LOVED this chapter! I'll update tomorrow if I get chapter 13 done. R&R please.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This chapter is mostly fluff for those who like fluffy chapters.

You woke up in a pair of strong arms. You started to struggle at first until you remembered what happened last night. You heard Cloud's light breathing tickle the back of your neck. He must have carried you to your bed when you fell asleep.

"Hey, it's just me." You heard his soft voice whisper in your ear. You turned around your body so you could face him. You buried you head in Cloud's chest. You loved the way he smelled; you could live on his scent forever.

"You sleep well?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." You said.

"You're so cute when you sleep." He commented making you blush.

"We should go downstairs and get some breakfast." You tried to get out of bed, but Cloud pulled you back into his arms.

"No, let's stay like this a little longer." He said quietly.

"Cloud…" You sighed and relaxed against his chest.

Suddenly you someone knock on your door.

"Hey Sarah, it's Tifa. Have you seen Cloud? He's not in his room." Tifa asked.

You didn't know what to do. Should you tell Tifa that Cloud was in your room? Cloud answered your question by getting out of bed and walked to the door. He opened it and there in front of him stood a very surprised Tifa.

"I'm right here Tifa. Do you need something?" Cloud asked.

Tifa just looked at him wide eyed.

"Tifa?" Cloud looked at her.

Tifa looked upset at what was going on.

"I'm sorry. I think I'll go make breakfast." She walked away silently downstairs to the kitchen.

Cloud shut the door and lay back on the bed.

"Cloud? Was there something between you and Tifa before I came along?" You asked.

"Not really, when I was younger I used to have a crush on Tifa. Now I just see her as a good friend. Why?" He looked at you.

"She just seemed upset, that's all." You answered looking down at the floor.

Cloud pulled you close and kissed your forehead.

"You can always ask her later. You said you wanted breakfast right?" He asked.

You nodded.

"How about breakfast in bed?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sounds like fun; I usually only get breakfast in bed when i'm sick." You said.

"Then it's settled." Cloud said.

"I'll get breakfast; you can stay here." You said as you headed for the door.

"No, that's my job since I did suggest it." He said and walked pass you to the door.

"Alright, if you say so." You gave up and let him have his way.

Cloud nodded and left the room. Since Cloud was out you thought you would take a quick shower. You turned on the water till it was at the right temperature. You loved the feeling of water raining down on your skin. You were humming a little tune to yourself as you washed your body with jasmine smelling soap. You love jasmine; you even have some lotion of it in your room. You have some shampoo too. You felt the soap run down your legs as you washed your body. You didn't realize that the door was open and that Cloud was gawking at your sexy figure in the steamy shower. When you did notice him there your face went as red a tomato.

"Oh….my….god." You stuttered staring at Cloud.

"Uh…I'm sorry…but you're so beautiful I couldn't help but stare." He was blushing.

"GET OUT YOU PERV!!!" You threw the nearest object which happened to be the shampoo bottle. He shut the door before it him.

After you got done with your shower you wrapped a towel around yourself. You walked out to find Cloud sitting on the bed with your breakfast sitting on your nightstand.

"Look Sarah I…" He looked down ashamed.

"Too late…you saw me. I broke my own promise." You sighed.

"Promise?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, I promised myself that the first man that I loved to see me naked I would…" You couldn't finish your sentence.

"You would?" Cloud looked at you.

You were blushing bright red and Cloud finally got what you were saying.

"I'm not that kind. Men like that sicken me." He said.

"So you wouldn't take me?" You asked.

"Only when you're ready Sarah; i'm not gonna force you." Cloud looked at you with such care in his eyes.

"Cloud, you're too kind." You said.

"Not as kind as you." He said as he looked at you.

You blushed at his statement.

"Come on, let's eat some breakfast." He said as he patted the spot next to him motioning you to sit down.

"Let me get dressed first." You said as you grabbed a pair of black jeans and a white spaghetti strapped shirt.

After you got dressed you sat next to Cloud and ate breakfast. You were trying to eat your egg while Cloud smelled your hair.

"Cloud, i'm trying to eat here; would you mind?" You asked annoyingly.

He pulled away and you finished your egg. When you were done and put the empty plate on the nightstand Cloud pulled you into his arms from behind; your back against his chest. You felt his lips against your bare shoulder and you liked the feeling.

"You smell so good." He commented and you felt his breath on your skin.

"Glad you like it." You smiled.

"What is it?" He asked as his lips brushed against your shoulder.

"Jasmine; it's my favorite lotion." You answered.

"It suits you perfectly." He kissed your shoulder sending shivers down your spine.

You tiled your head back enjoying the feeling of his lips on your skin. You've never felt so wanted and loved by a man before.

"I love you Sarah." He whispered in your ear.

"I love you too Cloud." And you really meant those words.

A/N: About the whole Jasmine thing; I really do love Jasmine. It's really is my favorite lotion; I even have perfume of it. LOL. You gotta love Bath and Body Works! Hehe.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This chapter is a bit angsty, just to let you know. Here's chapter 14!

Cloud left to go on some deliveries so you figured this would be a good time to speak to Tifa on what happened this morning. You walked in the kitchen to find Tifa sitting at the table with a warm cup of coffee looking depressed.

"Tifa?" You called her name.

"Why was Cloud in your room?" Tifa asked not even bothering to look at you.

"Well, he was comforting me after what happened last night. He stayed with me the whole night to keep me company." You answered and it was the truth to a certain extent.

"So, you and Cloud aren't together?" She asked with what sounded like hope.

You couldn't answer her.

"What happened between you and Cloud last night?! She shot up from the table.

"Are you suggesting that I slept with him? I'm not that kind of girl and he's not that kind of man; you know that better than anyone. I love him Tifa; I would never put him in a position like that. He feels the same way about me." You defended yourself.

Tifa slapped you across the face; you could believe it. This was a new side of Tifa you never met and you didn't like. She had tears streaming down her face.

"How dare you! I love Cloud with every fiber of my being! I've done everything for him without complaint and then you show up and ruined everything! I will not lose! I will not lose to you!" You tasted blood on your lip so you knew Tifa slapped you hard. With tears down your face you ran out of the kitchen and ran upstairs to Cloud's room. You hoped that Cloud won't mind you being in his room. You hugged his pillow and took in its scent. It smelled like Cloud and you needed him more than ever.

A couple hours passed since what happened downstairs. You lay on Cloud's bed hugging his pillow with dry tears down his face. You heard footsteps coming up the stairs towards the room you were in. You heard the door open and you looked up from the pillow to find Cloud standing in the doorway looking at you with a confused look on his face as if wondering why you were in his room. His look immediately changed to concern and he ran to your side. He saw the dried blood on your lip and the dry tears on your cheeks.

"What happened?" He asked with such concern in his eyes. You didn't want to tell him what happened.

"Answer me Sarah!" He shook your shoulders.

You looked down ashamed; you shook your head. He grabbed your hand and led you to the bathroom. He grabbed a wet rag and gently wiped away the blood on your bottom lip.

"Please tell me Sarah. Please?" He begged as he finished cleaning off the blood.

"Tifa…" You answered looking down.

Cloud gave you a look of shock. You had a feeling he wasn't gonna believe you.

"Tifa did this?" Cloud touched your lips with his fingertips.

"We got in a fight." You said trying hard not to cry.

"About?" Cloud asked.

"You…" You could no longer hold back the tears. A new batch of tears fell down your cheeks.

Cloud pulled you into his arms and stroked your hair as you cried.

"She loves you Cloud…" You felt Cloud stop stroking your hair.

"What did you say?" He looked down at you.

"Tifa loves you…that's why she slapped me." You said.

"Too late." He said.

"Too late?" You asked confused on what he meant.

"I'm already in love with someone. I can't return her feelings; I know she does a lot for me without question and i'm grateful. The feelings I once had for her are gone and now I see her as someone I can count on to be there for me. She a friend I can't live without." Cloud explained as he pulled you back into his arms.

"Is that all I mean to you? A friend?" There at the entrance of the bathroom stood Tifa.

"Tifa I-" Cloud started to say but Tifa cut him off.

"No Cloud, it doesn't make sense to me. You've known me for years and her only over a month. I love you Cloud! I love you so much! Why can't you see that?!" Tifa yelled as tears fell down her face.

You knew Cloud was torn and Tifa was right. You've only known Cloud for a month and Tifa has known him most of her life. It made sense that Tifa should have Cloud. You got out of Cloud's arms and looked at Tifa.

"You're right Tifa; you did not lose. I surrender." With silent tears you ran pass Tifa and left Cloud's room. You went into your room and locked the door.

You grabbed all your clothes and things you'd need for the journey home; the journey back to your drunken old man, the long working hours, and the long boring lectures of you sleeping in class at your college.

You didn't come out of your room; even for dinner. No one disturbed you or knocked at your door. You waited till it was near midnight. You finally opened your door and treaded lightly to the children's room. You opened the door quietly to find them long into the valley of dreams. You hated to wake your brother and sister, but you had no choice. You gently shook your brother's shoulder trying to wake him up.

"Sis, what is it?" You heard you brother asked in his sleepy voice.

"Ky, wake up Amber and gather your things quickly. We haven't got much time." You said.

"Where are we going?" Ky asked as he tried to wake up Amber.

"Home." You answered and Ky stopped what he was doing.

"No." he said.

"Ky, hurry up." You ordered but Ky didn't move an inch.

"I don't wanna go back there." He said.

"You wanna stay here?" You asked and he nodded.

"You have the home number right?" You asked and he nodded again.

"Don't trouble Cloud or Tifa okay? I'm gonna save up some money so we can get a place of our own away from dad." You said as you turned to leave.

"You're coming back right? You won't work yourself to death like last time will you? What about dad; he'll hurt you." Ky was worried but you didn't want him to.

"I'll deal with it. I love you little brother and tell Amber that I love her too." You kissed his forehead and left 7th Heaven with a heavy heart.

A/N: Sad huh? What shall our poor little Cloud do? LOL. Don't worry, chapter 15 might get done today so you won't have to ponder. That would mena i'd post three chapters today. A new record. Yay!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: See? I broke my chapter posting record! Yay! Here's chapter 15!

You were back to your old life; except the only thing different was that Ky and Amber didn't have to suffer the cruelty of home. Your dad still threw beer bottles at you and spat out words that no father would say to his daughter. You've been here for almost three months now and you were dead tired from the long working hours and constant flow of homework. During your three months of hell you attained a new power; the power to heal. It came in handy when you were whipped back your dad. Your dad got a lot worse since you were gone and now you were taking the punishment.

You were washing dishes now; your old man was too lazy to do anything. You suddenly heard the phone rang and you stopped what you were doing. You answered the phone and put it to your ear.

"Hello, this is the Jones' residence; you're speaking to Sarah. Can I help you?" You asked through the phone.

"Sarah, it's so good to hear your voice." You froze right where you stood. You knew that voice and didn't expect to hear it for a long time.

"How'd you get my number Cloud?" You asked.

"Ky and Amber." He answered.

Suddenly your dad entered the kitchen and looked at you with angry eyes.

"What the hell are you doing? Get back to doing those dishes or i'll whip you with my belt!" Your dad yelled.

"I'm working on it old man." You said calmly.

"Damn bitch, you don't know when to listen." He threw a beer bottle at you and it smashed right near the phone. As quickly as he came in he left to go watch sports.

"Sorry about that, you were saying?' You said through the speaker.

"Sarah…" You heard cloud say. You missed the way he let your name roll off his tongue, but you knew it wasn't meant to be. He has Tifa now and Tifa has him. With her out of the picture they could be together.

"Why did you call Cloud?" You asked.

"You sound tired. Have you slept at all?" He asked and you could tell from the sound of his voice that he was worried.

"You're avoiding the question Cloud." You said.

"So are you." He replied.

Silence came between you two. You wanted to change the subject but knew how stubborn Cloud can be.

"Answer my question; have you slept at all?" Cloud broke the silence.

"Two to three hours a day. Now you need to answer my question; why did you call?" You wanted for his response.

He gave no response.

"Sarah! Dishes now!" You heard your dad yell from the other room.

"Thanks a lot spiky, i'll get whipped for sure. I'm hanging up now and don't you dare call me ever again." Before he could respond you hung up the phone.

You got whipped just as you thought. You stood in the bathroom shower washing off the blood on your back.

"That really stung." You hissed as the water hit your wounded back.

Your cellphone started to vibrate on the bathroom counter. You wrapped a towel around yourself and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" You spoke through the speaker.

"Sis, did daddy hurt you?" You heard your little sister on the other end. You had this strange feeling she put you on speaker so everyone could hear, but you decided to ignore it for now.

"Don't worry about it. You hissed as you tried to wrap some bandages around your upper body down to your lower body. The pain of the slashes hurt as the cloth touched the bandages. You were too tired to heal yourself so you had to do it the hard way.

"Sarah, please come back; we miss you." She pleaded.

"I'll come back as soon as I have enough money." You said.

"Sis, how many jobs are you working?" You heard your brother's voice confirming that you were on speaker.

"Three." You answered.

"Sis! You promised you won't work yourself to death!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," You apologized.

"Come home sis…please." Your brother begged.

"Silly boy, I am home." You replied.

"No you're not! A home is a place where you can be happy! I know you sis, you're not happy!" He yelled.

"Ky, you're only a 10 year old boy; i'm 20 and you're giving me advice?" You were starting to get pissed.

"Please!" You heard all four children beg. Did Marlene and Denzel miss you too?

"I'm guessing that Cloud and Tifa are listening in too? I know you put me on speaker, i'm not stupid." You started to felt light headed but shook it off.

"Sarah…" You heard Cloud's voice.

"I'm hanging up now." You said.

"DON'T YOU DARE SARAH!!!" You heard Cloud yell.

"I told you never to call me again." You reminded him.

"I didn't call you; Amber did." He said.

"You want to be a smart-aleck? I'll show you something smart; listen to this." You said as you shut the phone making a click sound. Just when you were getting used to the silence your dad called up to you.

"Bitch, get downstairs now!" You heard your dad yell.

You did as you were told and came downstairs.

"You need something old man?" You asked.

"You have some friends at the front door." He said and went back to drinking.

You went to the front door and opened to find three silver haired men in black leather outfits standing on your front porch. The one on the left had long silver hair, the one on the right had short silver hair, and the one in the middle had medium length silver hair. You had a feeling in your gut that told you these men were bad. Then you knew who they were.

"Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz." You whispered.

"Correct my witch." Kadaj smiled and walked in your house without your permission.

"What do you want from me?" You asked scared.

"I want you; with your powers we'll be able to find mother." He answered looking at you with those green cat-looking eyes of his.

You remembered that Rufus told you that Kadaj calls Jenova 'mother'. You knew that Rufus had Jenova, but it seems that Kadaj doesn't know that. You had a feeling that it would be trouble if Kadaj got his hands on Jenova.

"You can't have me." You suddenly were pinned against the wall by Yazoo and Loz. Yazoo pinned your left arm while Loz pinned the right. You saw that your dad was in a deep sleep from drinking all the beer so he wasn't gonna be any help.

"Let go of me!" You yelled as you tried to struggle.

Kadaj took out what looked like a syringe with some green fluid in it. He walked towards you with it. You still had your shirt off, but your bandages covered your whole upper body so you weren't revealing anything; other than your stomach.

He plunged the syringe into your stomach and pushed down on it; sending the green substance into your body. You were in great pain as he squeezed it in. He finally pushed the empty syringe out and Yazoo and Loz let go of you. You fell to the floor hugging your stomach in pain.

"Welcome to our family sister witch." Kadaj chuckled at left you on the floor and left your house followed by his followers.

When the pain subsided you finally had the guts to look down at your stomach to see what he did to you. You eyes widened in horror as you saw the black substance on the skin of your stomach.

"Geostigma." You whimpered in pain as you passed out on the floor.

A/N: Oh my! Sarah has geostigma; that sucks. LOL. We'll see if I can post chapter 16, I make no promises.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks people for the reviews! It makes me more confident in my work. Here's chapter 16!

Chapter 16

You had no choice now; you had to go back to Edge. After you woke up on the floor you grabbed everything you would need. You covered the geostigma with bandages so it looked like you were covered in bandages from your breasts down to your stomach. You called a family friend and told them you had some important business to attend to so you asked if they would take care of your father while you were gone. You dad can hardly take care of himself. You made all the necessarily arrangements and left the house without telling your dad goodbye.

After a week of traveling you finally made it to Edge. You headed towards the 7th Heaven bar and walked in like you never left. Tifa was the first to notice you and her eyes widened. You had no idea if she wanted you in her bar, but you didn't really care. You just wanted to check in with your family.

"You're back…" Tifa said as she continued to stare at you.

"Your point? I just thought I'd stop by and see how things are." You said.

"The bar is doing well." She said.

"That's good to hear. So, how are you doing with Cloud, going steady?" You asked.

Tifa looked up at you with a look of shock.

"How can you say something like that?" She asked in disbelief.

"It's just a question geez." You said annoyingly.

"Are you saying you don't love him anymore?" Tifa asked.

"I told you; you won. What more do you want?" You gritted your teeth.

"I want him to be happy and ever since you left he's been doing nothing but mope around." She explained.

"That's your problem, not mine." You didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"He doesn't love me; I even threw myself at his feet telling him that he can have me and he refused. He says I can never fill the hole that's in his heart. He says I can't complete him." Tears were starting flow down Tifa's cheeks.

You sat down on the stool just as you heard footsteps walking down the steps. You recognized the sound of footsteps as they enter the bar area. There Cloud stood, looking at you like you were a ghost.

"Is there something on my face?" You asked seeing his reaction.

He walked up slowly to you and stood in front of you. You got off the stool so you were standing in front of him. Tifa smiled and left the bar area leaving you and Cloud alone.

"Are you… real?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Uh huh." You answered.

He cupped your right cheek with his bare hand; he stroked your face with his thumb.

"Cloud, why aren't with Tifa?" You asked.

"Cause she doesn't make me feel the same way you do." He calmly answered as he slowly leaned in.

"She offered herself to you and you rejected her." You pointed out.

You felt his lips brush against your left cheek making you blush.

"I wish it was you." He whispered in your ear sending shivers down your spine.

"You don't want a dying girl Cloud." You said and he stopped what he was doing.

He pulled away from you and looked at you with concern.

"I know you need rest knowing how hard you worked at home and what that bastard of a father did to you." He said with anger in his eyes, but you knew it wasn't directed at you.

"It's not that Cloud; I'll show you." You grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to his room. As soon as he walked in you shut the door behind you and locked it. You couldn't believe you were gonna say to him next.

"Cloud, take off my shirt." You tried to say it with confidence.

Cloud looked at you wide eyed like he couldn't believe what you just said.

"I want to show something; now take off my shirt." You wanted him to do it; he let you see his geostigma so you thought it was only fair you let him see yours.

He slowly approached you and began unbuttoning your shirt; you had a feeling he was secretly enjoying it. When the shirt was completely unbuttoned the only thing Cloud saw was bandages. You let the shirt slip off your shoulders and onto the floor. You saw the slight look of disappointment and you giggled.

"I know what you're thinking spiky. Now, unwrap the stomach bandage." You ordered and he did as he was told. When he finished unwrapping the bandage his eyes went wide as he looked upon your geostigma.

"No, it can't be." He just stared at the black substance.

You explained what happened after you hung up on him. How Kadaj showed up and injected you with the green fluid causing you to get geostigma.

He said nothing; instead he scooped you up and carried you bridal style to his bed. He laid you down on the soft mattress before sitting on the end of the bed.

"Cloud, could you grab my shirt on the floor?" You blushed while asking.

He doesn't move; he lays down and holds you close to him. He pulled the covers over you and himself and snuggles even closer to you.

"Cloud…" You wanted to say something; anything to break the silence.

"I will not lose you Sarah; I already lost two people. I will not lose you too. I love you." He whispered.

"You really love me Cloud?" You asked.

"More then you'll ever know. The only thing I can do to prove it is to hold you and kiss your fears away." You love the way his voice sounds.

"Thank you." You whispered as you fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: Hope ya all are glad that Cloud and Sarah are togther again! I might even write a lemon later on in this story so the rating may go up.


	17. Chapter 17

_It's been a long time since you've been back to the field of flowers. Aeris stood in front of you and she wasn't alone. Zack stood next to her with a smile on his face._

"_It's been awhile Sarah. I see you've been through a lot since we last spoke." Aeris said with a warm smile on her face._

"_So much has happened. You were right Aeris; Cloud didn't hate me after all." You remembered when Cloud confessed his feelings for you._

"_Yes, spiky loves you girl! Now if only we can get Cloud to learn how to use his di-" Aeris elbowed him in the stomach._

"_Hush Zack; they're going steady." Aeris said._

_You blushed at that comment._

_Aeris' and Zack's faces suddenly frowned._

"_What?" You asked staring at them._

"_You have geostigma now." Aeris said sadly._

"_I know; I thought I would try healing it with my powers and it didn't work." You sighed._

"_Of course not; that would be too easy." Zack said._

"_I know, but it was worth a try." You replied._

"_You have a many battles ahead of you; please take care of Cloud." Aeris said as everything around you began to disappear._

"_I will." You said as everything faded away._

You slowly opened your eyes to find that Cloud was not with you. You looked outside to see it was night.

"I really overslept." You said to yourself as you stretched out your arms.

You felt very cold when you realized you slept without your shirt.

"Thank god I have the bandages to cover myself." You got off the bed and picked up your shirt and put it back on.

Just when you opened the door you walked into someone's chest. Before you could see who it was you bumped into you felt strong arms around you. You then recognized the scent of the man before you.

"Morning." You took in his heavenly scent. You loved the way he smelled; he smelled like the rain.

"Don't you mean night?" Cloud asked with a light smile.

"No, cause then I that would mean I would be going to bed." You answered and you heard Cloud chuckle at your answer; but then his face became serious.

"Sarah, could you do me a favor?" Cloud asked as he stepped in his room with you following. He shut the door giving you two privacy.

"What's the favor." You asked.

"Take your shirt back off." You looked at his serious face so you knew he was trying to be perverted. You did as he asked; you took off your shirt and the cold prickled on your skin.

He suddenly started unwrapping the bandages which were around your breasts and back. You started tensing up and Cloud knew felt it. Soon, all the bandages were off leaving your upper body completely exposed. You knew you must have been blushing ten shades of red.

He walked behind you; you knew he was staring at your back. The whip marks were still there from your dad's recent beating. He traced the gashes with his bare fingers sending shivers down your spine.

"He did this?" Cloud asked in sad voice.

"Yes." You bowed your head down in shame. You were gonna heal those gashes but you focused all your energy on your many attempts to rid yourself of geostigma; wearing you out.

"You suddenly gasped when you felt Cloud hold you around the waist from behind. He held you lightly because he didn't want irritate your geostigma. The reason why you were surprised is because you're shirtless, braless, just bare and cold. You felt Cloud's breath tickle your ear as he spoke.

"Why do you have to suffer so much?" Cloud asked no one.

"Cloud…" You sighed as you leaned your head back and rested in against his shoulder.

"Before I met you, I was just gonna sit around and wait to die. But now, I want to live more than anything; you gave me a reason to live again. I will save you; I promise." He whispered in your ear.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Cloud." You said.

"I will keep this promise; that is a promise." He replied.

"So, you promise that you will keep your promise?" You smiled as you said it.

Cloud chuckled at the joke.

"Yes." He answered as he kissed your shoulder.

"Alright, I won't hold any grudge against you if you fail; just so you know." You said.

Suddenly an intense pain hit your stomach like a thousand daggers stabbing you. You fell to the floor screaming in pain as it intensified. Cloud held you in his arms and rocked you back and forth as the tears fell down your face. You curled up in a little ball in his arms as he continued to rock you back and forth. After what seemed like hours the pain died away leaving you shaking and whimpering.

"Sarah…" He kissed your tears as he stroked your long raven hair.

"I don't want to die Cloud. I don't want to die." You whimpered.

"Shhhhh Sarah shhhhh it's okay; it's over now. I'm here." He whispered in a soothing and comforting voice.

"Cloud…thank you." You whimpered still remembering how the pain felt.

"I love you Sarah; I always will." He kissed your forehead.

You snuggled as close as you could to Cloud's warm body. Cloud noticed and pulled off the blanket from the bed behind him and wrapped around him and you. He was still sitting on the floor with you in his lap curled up in a little ball.

"I feel so tired; I think the geostigma sapped my strength." You yawned.

"Damn that Kadaj; he will pay dearly, I swear it. I will not lose you, not now, not ever." He held you closer to him as you rested your head on his chest. You listened to the sound of his breathing; the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat made you feel so safe. There was nowhere else you'd rather be other than Cloud's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Here's chapter 18! If I feel like it and if I get it done I might post chapter 19.

You sat there on Cloud's lap for the whole entire night. You were still naked from the waist up; but you didn't care at the present moment. Cloud saw you naked once anyway when you were taking a shower three months ago. You watched the first rays of dawn shone through the window into the room.

"Cloud, are you awake?" You asked quietly just in case he was asleep. You could hear his even breathing meaning his was indeed asleep. You quietly and slowly got out of Cloud's loose grip and stood up.

You didn't like the fact that he saw the gashes on your back. You felt well enough to heal your injuries so you thought you would try. You closed your eyes and put your hand on the lower part of your back. You tried to find your source of power; looking deep within yourself and searching every nook and cranny of your being. Finally you felt a calming sensation and you knew you found it. You took hold of this power within you and focused that power to your hand. You felt a warm sensation on your back; you knew you were healing. Soon, your whole back was completely healed; not even a scar remained. You slowly opened your eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. You went to pick up your shirt that laid on the floor. You put your shirt back on and looked down at Cloud; his eyes were wide open.

"I like what I saw." A smirk appeared on his face.

"You perv." You don't like it when men stare at you only for your body; that included Cloud.

"I'm sorry; I had no right to stare no matter how beautiful you are." He looked a little guilty now.

"I'm not beautiful with this awful geostigma on my stomach." You said.

"Don't say that." Cloud looked up at you.

"Why not?" You asked.

"Cause even with the geostigma; you're still beautiful in my eyes." He looked at you with such love that it made your heart melt.

"Cloud…" You whispered his name.

"It's the truth." You could tell you couldn't convince him otherwise.

"Whatever you say spiky." You said.

Cloud got up and walked till he was right in front of you.

"I noticed something." Cloud whispered.

"What would that be?" You asked staring into those eyes you love so much.

"I haven't kissed your lips in three months." He brushed your raven hair away from your face and slowly leaned in. You closed your eyes as you felt his soft lips upon yours. You wrapped your arms around Cloud's neck as the kiss became more passionate. He licked your bottom lip and you gave him access. Your tongues danced and his kisses became even hungrier. You needed air so you pulled away leaving the both of you gasping for breath. His forehead rested on yours and you felt his breath mingle with yours.

"I love you Sarah." He whispered as he stroked your cheek with his thumb.

You gave him a small smile as he whispered those words.

Suddenly Tifa burst into the room with tears spilling down her face. You both jumped in alarm and you subconsciously clinged to Cloud.

"Tifa, what's wrong?" Cloud asked concerned.

"Denzel, he's missing. I can't find him anywhere." Tifa panicked.

"I'm sure he's just walking about outside. Ky is with him right?" Cloud looked at Tifa.

"Yes, I guess that's true. If they don't come back by dinner time then i'll panic." Tifa calmed herself down.

"They'll be fine Tifa; my brother is a good boy and I'm sure Denzel is too." You reinsured.

Tifa nodded and shut the door behind her as she left the room.

Dinner had come, yet no sign of the two boys. Tifa was getting worried and so were you. Tifa after awhile decided to search for them and Marlene and Amber accompanied her. You and Cloud decided to wait at the bar in case they showed up.

"When those two get back I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind." You said in a angry tone.

"Calm down Sarah; the girls will find them." Cloud put his gloved hand on your shoulder.

"They both have geostigma Cloud. What if their geostigma acts up and there's no one to help them?" You asked worried for the two children.

"They have each other; they'll be fine." Cloud tried to reinsure you; you still felt uneasy.

"What if we don't find them? What if the geostigma finally got to them? What if they've been kidnapped? What if-" You never had the chance to finish your worried questions as Cloud's lips were upon yours. When he pulled away you just stared at him as he stroked your cheek lovingly.

"You worry too much. For once, worry about yourself." Cloud chuckled.

"He's my brother Cloud and Denzel looks up to you." You looked down at the floor but Cloud tilted your chin up so you were looking right at him.

"That's why I love you. You always put others before yourself. That's gonna get you killed someday." Cloud gazed into your beautiful lavender eyes and you bore into his mako-blue eyes.

You suddenly got a feeling that told you that something was wrong; very wrong. You saw the look in Cloud's eyes that told you he felt this uneasiness too.

"Something's not right Cloud; we should call Tifa and see if she's alright." You suggested and you didn't have to say it twice as Cloud's phone was already out. He put the phone to his ear and you waited patiently. After a minute or two he shut his phone.

"She's not answering; we need to find Tifa." Cloud was worried for his childhood friend and you were too.

"Let's leave a note just in case the boys return." You went to find a piece of paper. You wrote down some things saying that you were looking for Tifa and would be back soon. You put the note on the counter and walked out the entrance of 7th Heaven.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I think I might make a Kingdom Hearts Cloud love story later on or even a oneshot. All stories I write are CloudxOC stories because there are not enough out there. Here's chapter 19 folks!

Something told you that Tifa and the girls went to the church. You just had this gut feeling so you and Cloud drove there. You arrived and you jumped off fenrir and ran towards the church doors. You swung the open and stepped inside. It was too quiet for your liking; you knew something was wrong. Some of the benches were destroyed that weren't destroyed before. You walked further down the ailsle towards the flowers. You stopped at the edge of the garden and noticed something laying in the flowers; it was Tifa.

"Cloud! I found her!" You yelled as Cloud rushed in the ruined building.

He rushed to Tifa's side and held her in his arms. You felt a surge of anger as you saw this, but you tried to ignore the jealously you were feeling.

"Tifa!" Cloud shoke Tifa. She didn't respond.

"Tifa!" Cloud called her name again and you saw her stir from unconsciousness.

"You're late." Tifa said and you saw Cloud's eyes worried.

"Who did this?" Cloud asked.

"He didn't say." Tifa whispered. She shot up suddenly.

"Marlene and Amber!" She cried before she became unconscious once more.

Cloud looked around to find that his materia box was missing.

"Damn." Cloud cussed.

Suddenly pain shot up in your stomach. You screamed in pain like your body was being torn to pieces. You collapsed and Cloud put down Tifa and caught you.

"Sarah!" Cloud called your name but then his eyes widened and collapsed with you on top of him. His geostigma was acting too and his hand went to his clothed arm. He whimpered your name and you both fell into darkness.

You woke up in what felt like a bed. You heard Cloud and Tifa talking so you decided to pretend you were still asleep.

"Reno and Rude are out looking for them." You heard Cloud walk across the room towards your bed. You felt the side of the mattress sinking you figured Cloud was sitting next to your 'sleeping' form.

"You have geostigma don't you?" You heard Tifa question.

Cloud said nothing as you heard Tifa shift to where she was sitting.

"There's no cure." He said in his monotone voice. You haven't heard that tone in a long time.

"So, you're gonna give up and die right?" Tifa asked.

You felt someone brush some stray hairs away from your face so you figured it was Cloud.

"No, I can't now." You felt his eyes upon you.

"It's because of her isn't it?" You heard the venom in Tifa's voice when she said 'her'. She must be referring to you.

"Tifa…" Cloud whispered.

"What reason is there that you love her?" Tifa's voice rose. You didn't like the fact that Tifa was picking on Cloud. You decided it was time to stop 'sleeping'.

"You don't need a reason to love someone Tifa." You said as you opened your eyes. They both turned to you stunned realizing you were listening in.

"Yes, there is eavesdropper." Tifa looked at you angrily.

"Then answer me this: Why do you love Cloud?" You sat up slowly.

Tifa looked at you then looked at Cloud. You knew she wasn't gonna be able to answer.

"Exactly; you don't need a reason and if you have a reason then it isn't love." You concluded.

Tifa shot up from where she sat and stomped out of the room. She slammed the door while leaving. You sighed annoyingly and laid back down.

"You okay?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired." You sighed.

"I'm sorry." Cloud suddenly said.

"For what?" You looked at him.

"Tifa and you are fighting over me even though I already made my choice. I wish she would just understand how I feel. She's never been that selfish before." Cloud buried his face in his hands.

"Cloud…" You sat up and touched his shoulder. He put his hand on top of yours.

"I love you; you're the one I want. You accept my flaws and perfections without question. You make me want to be the man I want you to look up to." He gave one of his small smiles.

"You're already the man I want you to be and that is to be yourself." You hugged him from behind around his waist.

"Sarah…" Cloud whispered your name ever so quietly, yet so lovingly.

"Ahem." You heard behind you.

"Reno, Rude, you're back." Cloud said.

"Sorry to ruin your almost-getting-laid moment, but we found a witness that saw whose been kidnapping all those geostigma infecting kids and most likely your kids as well." Reno winked at you.

"Almost getting laid?" Cloud's brow went up in question.

"You know you were gonna make a move on her." Reno laughed.

"Perv, but anyways what did the witness say?" You looked hopefully at the two turks.

"Kadaj and the gang took the kids." Reno said.

"Do you know where they are?" You asked.

"Their base; the forgotten city." Rude said.

"That's where I was supposed to meet them when they kidnapped Ky and Amber." You looked at Cloud with worried eyes.

"I'll go." Cloud stood up and looked at Reno and Rude.

"Take care of Sarah for me." He said and the two turks nodded.

"I'm coming with you." You said but Cloud shook his head.

"No, you're staying right here. I don't want Kadaj to get his hands on you." Cloud said.

"But-" You complained but Cloud interrupted you.

"Please…stay here. Please…i'm begging you." He went on his knees and laid his head on your lap.

"Alright." You sigh as you stroke Cloud's spiky hair.

"Thank you." He gave you a quick kiss and bolted out the door.

A/N: Oh yeah, those that are in the process of writing a CloudxOC story (i've read them before you read mine cause I regonized the pen names) update more often like I do please! I'm begging you here cause I need some form of entertainment! LOL! XD


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hope you like this chapter! I'm not very good at fighting scenes which is why I skipped it. I'll edit it when I watch the movie again since I haven't watched it since new year's. Anyways, enjoy chapter 20!

You sat there on the bed waiting for Cloud's return. You prayed he would be alright and he would be able to save the children on his own. During the time Cloud was gone Reno kept flirting with you. You really wanted to smack him and tell to back off but you just didn't have the energy to do so.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing with emo boy?" Reno asked as he put his arm around you shoulders.

"He's not emo, he's misunderstood." You corrected him not liking the way he was 'protecting' you.

"Whatever, but you deserve better." Reno leaned in and you pushed him away.

"Sorry, i'm taken by someone way better then you." You got up and walked to the window. Dawn came and no Cloud or children in sight.

"It's morning Reno, Cloud hasn't returned." Rude stated.

"Well well well, Cloud got bested by Kadaj and his gang?" He said.

"NO!" You yelled.

"I'm just kidding babe." Reno gave you one of those flirty winks of his.

Tifa walked in the room and stared at you with understanding eyes.

"Sarah, you were right about what you said. I'm sorry, can we still be friends? I won't interfere with you or Cloud anymore. He deserves someone like you." Tifa begged.

"Of course we can be friends. I wouldn't have it any other way." You smiled and you and Tifa gave each other a friendly hug.

"Oh, there's some sort of commotion outside, we should see what's going on." Tifa suggested as she walked out of the door.

"Sounds like a plan." You said as you went downstairs out of the bar with the two turks not far behind.

You went outside to see a huge crowd of people in the city square. You suddenly heard people screaming and shattering in different directions. There were the missing children looking zombie like. You spotted your brother among them and ran to him. Tifa saw Denzel standing next to him so she ran to him as well. You both shook the boy's shoulders calling their names over and over. A shadowcreeper came to attack you and Tifa, but before it could reach you a summon appeared and destroyed letting out a loud roar. It flew on top of the Midgar memorial and a blue glow started to form from its mouth. You knew it was trouble so you picked up Ky and ran as fast as you could and Tifa did the same; but the blast reached you and you fell on top of Ky, slightly dazed. Ky and Denzel, finally out of their zombie state from the impact of falling on top of them.

Denzel looked at the dazed passed out Tifa and looked up at the huge monster before him.

"Son of a bitch!" The 8 year old yelled as he ran towards the beast in anger. Just when the creature was gonna take a bite out of him a buffed black man with a gun arm stepped in front of Denzel and shot at it. The man looked down at Denzel.

"Marlene better be safe huh?" He hollered as he ran towards the beast.

Then two animals ran alongside the man ; one looked like a giant red canine and the other looked like a big cat. They attacked the monster.

The creature was heading towards the man as he tried to get his gun working. Just as the monster was gonna attack him and giant ninja star lookimg weapon hit the creature in the face. A girl landed in front of you, Tifa, and the boys from a parachute. She looked like she was gonna throw up but regained her composure.

"Who's been messing with my materia?" The girl asked.

"The bad guys, as usual." Tifa replied.

"Oooooh!" The ninja girl ran in the direction of the battle.

Suddenly four shadowcreepers surrounded you. They attacked from all four directions and you put your arms around Ky to protect him from the deathly blows. But their attacks never reached you as a man with blonde hair with a spear beat the shit out of them. He looked up at the sky and you looked too to see a cool looking airship.

"That's Shera, i'll give you the grand tour afterwards!" He hollered as he went to fight more shadowcreepers.

"Where can I buy a phone?" A man with a red torn up cloak asked as he walked pass you.

"Who are they?" You, Denzel, and Ky asked at the same time.

"They're our friends." Tifa answered.

You heard the familiar sound of Cloud's motorcycle and he stopped his bike beside you and Tifa.

"Don't worry; Marlene and Amber are safe. I took them home." He said as he took out one of his swords.

"Thank goodness." You whispered glad to know that your sister and Marlene are safe and sound.

"We're gonna go wait for you with Marlene and Amber." Denzel said as he and Ky ran off before turning back to look at you.

"We'll see you later won't we guys?" Ky asked.

Cloud gave a reinsuring nod to the boys before they smiled and ran off towards the direction of the bar.

"Tifa, go join Barret and the others; i'll catch up with you." Cloud ordered.

Tifa gave a silent nod and ran towards the battle scene leaving you and Cloud.

"Sarah, i'm sorry I worried you. Can you forgive me?" Cloud looked at you with those eyes you love so much.

"Just promise you won't die on me and maybe I will; you might even get a reward." You smiled and winked at him. Cloud hugged you from the side and kissed your forehead.

"I won't disappoint you. Get on." He smiled.

"I thought you wanted me to stay away from danger?" You questioned staring up at the blonde.

"Yes, but I just need you close to me." He whispered and held your hand. You nodded and got behind Cloud; snaking your arms around his waist. He put his hand on top of yours before starting up fenrir and drove off to the battle before him.

(Insert battle till Cloud shows up because I said so XD)

Cloud pulled Barret away from the falling debris and fought the summoned creature. You watched as Cloud lunged himself at with his blade, but the beast caught between its teeth. Cloud knocked it in the head sending it down to the ground below. It let out a mighty roar before flying high up in the air. Cloud got higher with the help of his friends; you knew he needed one more boost so you waited till he was falling towards you. You jumped and grabbed his hand; time stopped for a moment as you stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you!" You yelled as you threw him higher into the air. You landed on one of the beams as you watched the battle scene. The summoned creature shot out a huge ball of blue fire and Cloud went right through it. You waited till you saw Cloud shoot out from the other side and sliced right through the creature. The summon fell down to its doom as you watched Cloud flip down till he landed next to you.

"Are you alri-" You never got to finish because Cloud's lips were upon yours. You gave into the kiss are you felt one of his arms snake around your waist pulling you closer to him.

"I love you too Sarah; more than anything on this planet." He whispered as he ended the kiss.

You heard some wolf whistles from down below. You looked down to see Cloud's friends looking at you.

"About time you got yourself a girl spiky!" The black man with the gun arm hollered.

Cloud rolled his eyes as he looked at you. His forehead touched yours.

"I've been forgiven." He whispered as he closed his eyes. You knew he was thinking of the deceased flower girl.

"You didn't need to be forgiven Cloud; there was nothing to be forgiven for." You smiled.

Just as he was gonna lean in for a kiss an explosion was heard from one of the buildings. You saw a man in a white suit and and Kadaj jump from the burning building. The man was shooting at Jenova's box as Kadaj tried to reach it. You saw some green liquid flow out of the corner of the box which meant the man hit it. Kadaj finally got a hold of it as he landed on the ground and the turks caught the man in a net they shot out.

"We'll finish this later." Cloud said as he gave you a quick kiss and headed on fenrir.

"Good luck!" You hollered as he sped down the highway towards Kadaj.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I already have chapter 22 done, but i'll post that tomorrow. I'm working on chapter 23, I think it might be a lemon chapter, i'm not sure. Here's chapter 21!

During Cloud's motorcycle battle with Kadaj and the gang; you met the whole AVALANCHE group on the Shera. Shera was Cid's airship and his pride and joy. He named it after his wife; you thought was sweet of him. You noticed he liked to swear a lot.

The man with the torn up cloak introduced himself as Vincent. He seemed like the quiet type so you didn't go into further conversation with him.

The ninja girl called herself Yuffie; and boy was she hyper. She held a whole bunch of materia in her arms.

You met Barret that was Marlene's father. He seemed really nice and you were thankful that Marlene had such a good father unlike you.

The red canine introduced himself as Red XIII, some call him Nanaki. You found out he was the last of his kind.

The cat resting on Red XIII's head called himself Cait Sith. He had a cool accent.

They asked you a bunch of questions about yourself.

"So, tell us about yourself." Red XIII asked in a calm voice.

"My name is Sarah Jones. I'm 20 years old and used to live with my abusive old man before coming here." You answered.

"That's awful." Yuffie said.

"Yeah, he's a drunk; been that way since my mom died 6 years ago." You wished you didn't say that as memories of your mother filled your mind.

"Sorry to hear that kid." Cid said as he focused on steering the airship.

"Yeah, add on three jobs, college, two kids; three if you count my old man, three silver haired men chasing you, one spiky haired man kidnapping you, find out that you're a witch and you got my story." You said.

"A witch?" Yuffie looked at you puzzled.

"That's what Kadaj called me. I do have powers after all. So far I have the power to heal and control fire." You explained.

"Cool!" Yuffie yelled.

You spotted Cloud fighting Kadaj at the ruins of Midgar. You watched as Kadaj held on to Jenova's box while fighting Cloud at the same time.

"Cloud I brought you materia!" Yuffie hollered as some of the materia fell out of her arms.

"Whoa! Hey watch it!" She yelled at Cid as the ship moved.

"Yo Cid, park this turd!" Barret hollered at Cid.

"Shut up, you want off then jump; get off my back!" Cid hollered back.

"He can handle this alone." Vincent blurted out.

"Huh?" Yuffie looked at Vincent.

"Kadaj is a remnant of Sephiroth; think of it as a sort of larva form." Vincent explained.

"Larva! You mean he's an insect?!" Yuffie looked surprised. You giggled as you thought of Kadaj turning into a butterfly.

"Lassie shut your month." Cait Sith said at Yuffie.

"So the punk's gonna become Sephiroth." Cid stated.

"Vincent, does Cloud know about Kadaj?" Tifa turned to face Vincent.

"One would think." Vincent said.

"Then you're right; it's his fight now." Tifa said.

"What, I don't get it. Why can't we help out?" Yuffie looked at everyone.

"This is man talk." Cid said.

"Sexist! Sexist!" Yuffie hollered. You laughed at the conversation.

"Shut yer mouth!" Cait Sith yelled.

"Men don't get it either." Barret said.

"Two years ago, think of the strength we all had when we fought that last battle. It's only been a couple years, but that feeling is already gone. But Cloud; I think he's found it again." Tifa looked out as Cloud fights Kadaj.

"He's got 10 minutes." Barret said.

"That Cloud's a royal pain in the ass, like always." Yuffie said as she looked at Tifa.

"Cloud is Cloud." Tifa smiled as she said it.

You took one last glance at Cloud before flying away from the battle scene before you.

"Cloud…be careful." You whispered as you looked at Cloud.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Tifa reinsured you.

"I have a bad feeling about this." You said.

"We'll be back to check on him. Do not worry young lady." Red XIII comforted you.

"Thank you." You gave the canine a small smile. Still, something bad was gonna happen and you didn't like the feeling.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: The past couple chapters contained many quotes from the movie and this chapter does too. Chapter 23 is done and chapter 24 is almost done. It's up to you if they get posted today. So, send in those reviews! Just to warn ya though; chapter 23 is a lemon chapter and so is 24. Just thought I would let you know.

After a long wait the battle was finally over. Kadaj did turn into Sephiroth, but Cloud defeated him. You watched as the rain fell on him.

"Oh yeah! We rock!" Yuffie jumped in the air with her materia in her arms.

"What I tell you fools?!" Barret yelled.

"That's my boy Cloud!" Cait Sith said.

"A little push is all he needs, that's all!" Tifa cheered.

A drop of water fell in front of you. You looked up to see where it came from. Tifa looked up too.

"You all calm down; hold on to your britches." Cid hollered.

You looked at the drop of water hanging on the ceiling.

"Somehow; I knew you were there, thank you." Tifa said and you knew who she was talking about. She then looked down at Cloud.

You saw Cloud tilt his head back as if enjoying the feeling of the rain on his skin. You wanted to join him and be there by his side. It was short lived as you saw Cloud kneel down in pain. Your eyes widened as you saw Yazoo and Loz behind him. Yazoo was holding a gun; you were too shocked to even scream as everyone else celebrated Cloud's victory without noticing what happened below. You saw Cloud struggle to get up and ran towards the two men. Yazoo and Loz shot out all the power the materia in their arms had to offer them and as Cloud collided with the two an explosion erupted.

Then everyone finally noticed what happened.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled.

"CLOOOOOOOOOOOUD!!!!!" You screamed as you fell to your knees. Tears revealed themselves from your eyes. Red XIII and Cait Sith ran to your side. You hugged Red XIII around his neck; burying your face into his warm fur.

"Cloud…Cloud…Cloud…" You said his name over and over.

"This can't be happening!" Yuffie cried.

"No way, he was just there!" Barret hollered.

"What that fuck just happened?!" Cid yelled not believing what he just saw.

Suddenly you heard the calm voice in your head.

"_Go to the church." _You heard Aeris' voice said.

"_The church?" _You asked in your head, but got no response.

"Go to the church. We must go to the church." You ordered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cid stared at you.

"GO NOW!" You yelled.

Cid did as you asked and flew to the church. You arrived and you got out of the airship and ran into the church. There were children and adults surrounding the flowers; but when you got a closer look the flowers were no longer there, just water. In the middle of the pond of water was an unconscious Cloud floating in the water with children surrounding him. They all had their little hands on his chest. You watched quietly not knowing what else to do. Suddenly you saw his eyes flicker open and he stood there staring at the kids around him.

"It's like she said, wait here and Cloud will come back." A little girl said.

"Welcome back." Marlene said hugging Cait Sith with one arm while holding Barret's hand with her other hand.

He looked at all of you; you had to resist the urge to run into his arms.

"I'm back." He said nodding.

Red XIII walked in front of Denzel and Tifa.

"There are some children with the stigma." Red XIII said.

He was right; Denzel and Ky still had geostigma. You did too, but preferred to keep it quiet.

"Yeah." Cloud walked through the water towards Denzel and Tifa.

"Hey, let's get you fixed up." Tifa said in her motherly voice to Denzel.

Cloud reached out his hand to Denzel.

"Come on, i'm here." He said.

"It's okay." Tifa insured Denzel.

Denzel nodded and Cloud helped him in the water. He scooped up some of the holy water and held it above Denzel's head. He let the water fall and the geostigma went away. Denzel looked in the water and saw that his geostigma was gone. He looked at Tifa and smiled. The crowd cheered and more children jumped in the water and surrounded Cloud splashing each other. It was a heartwarming sight. You watched as Ky jumped in the water and the geostigma on his leg disappeared. You smiled knowing your brother was saved and was free of pain at long last.

Cloud stared at you and you smiled. He walked through the water towards you and held out his hand the same way he did with Denzel.

"Come on, it's your turn." Cloud waited for you to take his hand. You took his gloved hand and he helped you into the water. You felt this tingling sensation on your stomach; you pulled up your shirt to see that the geostigma was completely gone. You were gonna say something, but you saw Cloud looking at the church doors; standing there was Aeris and Zack who was leaning against the doorway.

"_See? Everything's alright."_ She said as she walked towards the light. Zack waved before following Aeris into the light and faded away.

Cloud noticed you were staring in the same direction as he was so he must have figured out that you could see Aeris and Zack too.

"Sarah?" Cloud called your name.

"Hm?" You looked in Cloud's direction and water was splashed in your face. You looked to see who your attacker was and there stood Cloud with a smile on his face. For the second time; you saw Cloud's true smile.

"Hey!" You laughed.

Cloud walked towards you and wrapped his arms around your waist. You pushed him away from you. He looked at you in confusion but it turned into shock as you slapped him across the face.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" You were referring to when the explosion happened. Tears started to form in your eyes just thinking about it. Cloud's eyes softened as he wrapped his strong arms around you and brought you into his chest. You cried and buried you face into his chest. He rubbed your back in comfort.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I thought I lost you." You looked up at him.

He pulled his glove off and wiped away your tears with his thumb.

"Please don't cry; i'm here now." He whispered.

You gave him a silent nod.

"It will take a lot more than a bullet and an explosion to get rid of me." He kissed your forehead.

"I hope so." You said.

A/N: Yay! Geostigma is out of here! Only a couple chapters left and this story is done. T.T


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Warning you right now that this is a lemon. You have been warned. This is my first lemon so please be nice.

Everyone left the church with only and Cloud left to occupy it. Cloud was sitting against one of the pillars near the holy water. You were sitting in between Cloud's legs with your back against his chest. You had your bare feet dipping in and out of the water sending ripples across the surface. You could see the stars reflect off the water from the open roof.

"It's so quiet compared to how it was a couple hours ago." You said.

"Yeah, just the way I like it." Cloud stated.

"Sorry to disturb the peace." You sarcastically said.

"I didn't mean you had to say quiet." He chuckled as he rested his chin on top of your head.

"I'm glad the geostigma crisis is over." You sighed.

"Yeah." Cloud agreed.

"Cloud? Where did Yazoo shoot you?" You suddenly asked.

"My back through my chest, why?" He asked.

"Can I see?" You asked as you got out of his arms and faced him.

He nodded at you silently. You grabbed the zipper of his shirt and pulled it down. You stared in awe at Cloud's tone chest and abs. You focused at the task at hand a noticed there was no wound at all; not even a scar was left behind.

"The water must have healed your injuries." You said.

"I know." He said.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" You asked.

"To see the look on your face; I know you like what you see, you're blushing." He smirked.

"Shut up." You said.

"Admit it first." He said.

"Okay, you're sexy. Now knock it off." You said annoyed.

"Sexy? I'm sexy? You only saw a piece of me and you're declaring me sexy? You would have to see the whole thing before declaring that i'm sexy" He grinned.

"You're sick." You said while blushing ten shades of red.

"You know you want me." He said putting his hands behind his back so his muscles show off more.

"You wish." You looked away from him and focused on your reflection on the water instead.

"Sarah, I love you too much to force you into something you don't want." He said.

You turned to face him. You crawled up to him and laid your head on his bare chest. His skin felt so warm and welcoming.

"I love you too much not to give you what you want." You said.

"Sarah…" Cloud whispered your name.

"I don't care where you go; just let me be with you." You whispered.

"Sarah, let me love you. Let me take you away from this place and bring you to the stars." Cloud whispered.

It was the most romantic thing you ever heard from Cloud. You couldn't deny him; not any more.

"Cloud…" You whispered as you gazed into those eyes that you could no longer deny.

He leaned in and kissed your lips gently. You wrapped your arms around his neck as the kiss became more passionate. He pulled away and picked you up bridal style and walked over to the bedroll in the corner of the church. He laid you down gently on it before kissing your lips once more. You sat up so you could remove the shoulder guard that was keeping his shirt on. You finally got it off and let his shirt slide off his strong shoulders. He broke the kiss and you lifted your arms up so he could take your shirt off. As soon as your shirt was off he gave you another kiss making you lay back down on the bedroll. He started kissing your jaw line down to your neck.

"Mmmm." You felt his hot breath against your neck. His kisses were gentle and you loved it. You ran your fingers through his soft spiky hair as he kissed your neck in the sweetest and most loving way.

He removed his gloves so he could feel your skin. He bare fingers brushed against your stomach and you loved the feeling. He moved his hand to your back trying to unclasp your bra. He pulled your bra off leaving your upper body exposed. He kissed your neck down to your breasts and kissed each one gently before kissing down to your stomach.

"Oh Cloud…" You breathed out quietly.

He looked at you before unbuttoning your pants and slipping them down your legs. The only thing you had left on was your underwear.

You flipped him so you were on top of him. You looked down at him lovingly and he cupped your cheek looking deep into your lavender eyes.

"Sarah…you're beautiful." He whispered.

You placed your hand on top of his and leaned in to his warm touch, closing your eyes.

"If only time could stop; we could be like this forever." You whispered.

"If time stopped, we won't be able to see the future. I want to see the future with you by my side." He said.

You leaned down and kissed his chest down to his abs.

"Sarah…" He whispered your name. He ran his fingers through your long black hair letting the strands run through his fingers.

You removed his boots and socks first before removing his pants. You unbuckled his belt before pulling his pants down.

The only thing between you two now was your underwear.

He flipped so he was on top of you once more. He slowly removed your panties leaving you completely bare. Cloud removed his own boxers. You were both completely naked now. You felt his manhood against your thigh. You blushed knowing what was going to happen.

"Are you sure about this Sarah? We can stop if you want." Cloud looked down at you.

"No. There's nowhere else i'd rather be then right here." You whispered cupping his cheek.

He nodded and positioned himself between your legs. He laced his fingers with yours before entering you breaking through the barriers of your virginity. You screamed as the pain increased; tearing streaming down your cheeks. You felt his skin against yours making you feel a little better. He let you adjust to him as he kissed your tear stained face.

"Cloud…it hurts." You whimpered.

"Shhhhh… it'll be over soon; I promise." He whispered.

He was right. The pain slowly died down.

"You ready?" Cloud looked at you.

"Yes, I trust you." You said.

He pulled out of you and thrusted gently back in sending a wave of pleasure throughout your body.

"Cloud! Don't stop!" You yelled.

Cloud went in harder with every thrust giving your body a feeling you never imagined. You wanted him more with each thrust. You rubbed your hips against Cloud's making him moan in pleasure.

"Oh god Sarah!" He thrusted in you faster and harder than before. He bent down and kissed you hungrily and you did the same. Your tongues danced as he pumped his manhood in you faster. Soon he hit your sensitive spot and you arched your back.

"CLOUD!!!" You screamed his name in ecstasy. You wrapped your legs around his waist pulling him deeper within you.

"Say my name again Sarah; say my name again!" Cloud begged; moaning in pleasure.

"Cloud…Cloud…Cloud…" You whimpered as you finally reached your climax.

"SARAH!!!" Cloud moaned and finally released his seed inside you.

You were both gasping for breath. Sweat rolled off your bodies. He kissed your lips gently before pulling his manhood out of you. He rolled off you and laid on his back next to you. He breathed in and out slowly looking at the stars above him.

"I really…did bring you to the stars." He noticed the clear starry sky.

"Yes…you did." You panted and started to shiver.

Cloud noticed and pulled the blanket over your naked body and pulled you closer to him. You rested your head on his bare chest. He kissed your forehead gently.

"I love you Sarah." He whispered in your ear.

"I know; I love you too Cloud." You whispered as sleep finally caught you in its web.

A/N: I wonder if it is a sin to make love in a ruined church? I'm sure Aeris doesn't mind since it was an act of love and not an act of lust. Next chapter coming as soon as it's done. R&R


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: This is another lemon folks! Also while writing chapters 23 and 24 I was blushing through the whole thing. I guess if you're blushing that means I did a good job. Hehe...here's chapter 24!

You felt someone's hand caressing your bare back. Cloud's chest rose slowly up and down with your head on his chest. You slowly opened your eyes and smelled the morning air.

"Sarah, its morning." He kissed your forehead.

"Morning Cloud." You yawned.

"Good morning." He smiled.

You remembered the events of last night. Cloud took something from you last night, but in return he gave you his love. You never wanted last night to end, but alas it had to.

"You should get dressed and head to the 7th Heaven bar. We missed the celebrations last night and people are gonna wonder what we were up to. I have to deliver some packages today." Cloud stretched his arms above his head.

You then sat up and straddled his stomach; you long raven hair flowing over your chest covering your breasts.

"How about one more for the road?" You smiled.

"Sarah…" He whispered.

"You've been a good delivery boy; it's my turn now." You said.

"A good delivery boy? Well, I did deliver a lot last night; perhaps it's time for a break." Cloud chuckled at your comment.

You rammed yourself on his manhood and rammed at a slow pace. Cloud moaned and thrusted up into you making you moan along with him.

Cloud bucked his hips against yours as you rammed yourself down on him.

"Sarah…oh Sarah!" Cloud moaned your name.

You rammed down faster as he bucked up harder. He put his hands on your hips and thrusted even harder than before.

"Ah, Cloud!" You went down even faster on Cloud matching his pace.

The pleasure was building deep inside you. You moaned his name; tilting your head back enjoying the pleasure you were feeling.

"Sarah, you feel so good; so tight." Cloud moaned.

Cloud reached your sensitive spot when he hit you deep enough. You whipped your head back and screamed in ecstasy.

"RIGHT THERE BABY; OH GOD CLOUD!!!" You couldn't take the pleasure anymore as your walls tightened around Cloud's manhood. You collapsed on top of Cloud's chest as he continued thrusting his manhood inside you.

"Sarah…oh Sarah…SARAH!!! He bucked up three more times before releasing his seed inside you making you moan his name. He wrapped his arms around your sweaty body. You were exhausted and you gasped for much needed air.

"That was amazing." Cloud panted as he kissed your shoulder.

"Save a motorcycle; ride Cloud." You breathed out.

Cloud laughed heartily as he lifted your lower body up and slid his manhood out of you.

"You're too good to me Sarah." Cloud gained control of his breathing.

"Whatever makes you happy Cloud." You buried your face into the crook of his neck.

"There is one thing that would make me happy." Cloud said.

"What would that be?" You asked.

"You'll see later on today." Cloud sat up with you still on top of him.

"Don't go Cloud...stay here with me." You watched as he stood up leaving you on the bedroll and started getting dressed.

"As you stated earlier; i'm a delivery boy. Those packages aren't gonna deliver themselves. Besides, Tifa left a bunch of messages on my phone wondering where we are and when those deliveries are gonna be made. I have to go." He explained.

You turned your body away from Cloud and lay of your side. You pulled the blanket closer around you taking in all the warmth it had to offer.

"Go then; i'll see you later." Was all you said.

You heard Cloud's boots approach you from behind. You saw his shadow over you so you knew he was standing there next to you.

"Sarah Jones?" Cloud asked you turned and lay on your back and stared up at him.

"Yes?" You asked confused at what he was doing.

"I have a package for you." He held out a square black box that he dug out of his pocket. You sat up with the blanket around your body as he kneeled down to your level.

"For me?" You asked and he nodded.

You took the medium sized velvet box from him and opened it slowly to reveal a necklace. It was a black chained necklace with three wolf heads on the pendent; the same wolf head as the one on Cloud's shoulder guard.

.com/gp/product/images/B001JT4W3C/sr=8-8/qid=1233613277/ref=dp_image_0?ie=UTF8&n=165793011&s=toys-and-games&qid=1233613277&sr=8-8 (paste this to see what the necklace looks like)

"It's custom made." Cloud said.

"Wow…" You stared at it in awe.

"You want me to put it on for you?" He asked.

You nodded and you let him take it out of the box. He clipped it on around your neck. You suddenly felt his arms around you and felt his breath on your neck.

"I'll always be with you; as long as you wear this. Let this necklace remind you of me and the love we shared." He whispered in your ear. You felt tears threatening your eyes at the thoughtful gift as well as his words.

"Cloud…" You tried hard not to cry.

"That was my first delivery of the day." You could 'hear' the smile in his voice.

"Thank you Cloud." You said.

"I have to go now; i'll be back at the bar later on. Wait for me alright?" He kissed your cheek from behind you and you heard his footsteps walk away from you to the entrance of the church.

"Sarah?" You heard him call you.

You turned to see him standing at the doorway looking at you.

"I love you." And he left you there with a smile on your face.

A/N: The necklace is awesome isn't it? I ordered one a couple days ago and got in the mail today. I love it!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: This is the final chapter! Enjoy!

You stayed in the church for awhile recalling everything that happened. How Cloud's lips felt against your skin, the way he made love to you; it was amazing in so many ways.

You played with the necklace dangling between your breasts. You weren't expecting a gift from Cloud and you would make sure that you would treasure the necklace for the rest of your life.

"Hello? Anyone here?" You heard Tifa's voice at the doorway of the church. Tifa walked in and approached the pond before spotting you with nothing but a blanket to cover your naked body.

"Hi Tifa." You said shyly. Tifa ran up to you and sat on her knees in front of you.

"Are you naked?" Tifa asked with a look of shock on her face.

"Y-Yes…" You blushed.

"Why and where's Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"He left early this morning to deliver some packages." You explained.

"You didn't answer my first question Sarah." Tifa crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well…uh…well you see…um." You couldn't explain; you were too embarrassed.

"Don't tell me that…that…that you and Cloud…" Tifa looked at you with wide eyes.

"Uh huh." You shyly nodded.

"Last night? Here in the church?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah." You looked away shyly.

"Cloud really does love you. You really do have his heart." Tifa looked down.

"He gave me this." You showed her the necklace that Cloud gave you.

"It's the same symbol that's on his shoulder guard. Is it custom made?" Tifa asked.

"That's what he told me." You said.

"Let's go to the bar. I'm sure Cloud will be home by dinner time." Tifa suggested and you nodded. You got dressed and walked back to 7th Heaven with Tifa.

While you waited for Cloud's return you played hide and seek with the children. You hid under Cloud's bed; you knew that they wouldn't dare enter Cloud's room unless he let them.

"I found Marlene!" You heard Denzel yell.

So far Denzel found everyone but you. You heard a pair of boots enter the room.

'Crap, Cloud's back and he doesn't know i'm here.' You thought to yourself.

You heard him sit on the bed with his feet right in front of your face. You saw traces of dirt on the cracks of his boots and it made you want to sneeze. You heard someone knock at Cloud's door.

"Sarah? Is that you?" You heard Cloud ask.

'Is he looking for me?' You wondered.

The door opened revealing Denzel.

"Do you know where Sarah is? We're playing hide and seek and I looked in every single room." Denzel complained.

"You didn't come in my room did you?" Cloud asked.

"I know better than that Cloud. I guess i'll have to look in the bar area." Denzel closed the door behind him.

You heard Denzel's footsteps fade away and suddenly you sneezed.

"Ah-choo!" You sneezed.

"Sarah? Are you under my bed?" You heard Cloud's voice.

"Yes." You said.

"Will you come out?" Cloud asked.

You crawled out from under the bed and stared up at him.

"Hi." You said.

"Come here." Cloud outstretched his arms out.

You sat on the bed and welcomed his embrace. He was so warm and inviting.

"I'm home." You heard Cloud whisper in your ear.

"Welcome home Cloud." You replied.

"Sarah, I have a very important question to ask you." Cloud sounded nervous and you wondered why.

"Yes, what is it?" You asked.

"You love me right?" Cloud asked nervously.

"Didn't last night prove that point Cloud?" You chuckled at the stupid question.

"Um…yeah…i'm sorry, that was a stupid question to ask." Cloud ran his fingers through his spiky hair.

"Cloud, are you okay? You asked.

"Yeah." He stood up and starting pacing back and forth in the room. He looked like a soon-to-be father waiting for the news of his unborn child's condition.

"You're not okay Cloud." You stated.

"This is hard for me Sarah…" He stopped his pacing and looked at you with nervousness.

"What's hard? I don't understand." You were confused.

He kneeled down on one knee and put his hand on your knee. He looked up at you with such nervousness.

"Sarah, I love you more than anything on this planet. Whenever I hear your voice, it's like a lullaby to my ears. Whenever you're near me, my heart beats so fast; I don't know how to control it. Your touch is so gentle and eases my tormented soul. I realized that I can't last a day without you in my life and so with that in mind…" He dug through his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He opened the box revealing the most beautiful ring you've ever seen. It had a silver band with a beautifully cut diamond in the middle.

"Sarah Jones…will you marry me and become my wife?" He asked nervously.

Your body started shaking as you tried hard to hold back your tears. Your legs felt weak and you felt like you were gonna pass out any moment. Your hands were shaking with feelings you couldn't explain.

"Sarah?" Cloud looked at you with a worried expression.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes…Yes…YES!!!" You threw your arms around his neck making him fall on the hard wooden floor with you on top of him. He wrapped his arms around your waist. You kissed his forehead, his brow, his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, you kissed him everywhere on his face. Finally you kissed him passionately not believing the joy you were feeling. Cloud ran his fingers through your locks of hair while holding the engagement ring in the other hand.

"Sarah…" He whispered your name after the kiss. He slipped the ring on your finger and it shined in the sunlight that shone through the window.

"Oh Cloud, it's beautiful." You stared at the ring.

"Yes it is, but it can't compare to your beauty." Cloud whispered in your ear.

You blushed at his comment. He sat up so you were in his lap on the floor.

"When did you get it?" You admired the ring on your finger.

"I got it after my deliveries were done. What happened last night; it felt so right just to be there with you I knew you were the one for me. You're the only one that can truly complete me Sarah." He kissed your temple.

"Cloud…you saved me and my family from a life I didn't want to live. If you hadn't kidnapped or rescued me I would be still living that horrible lifestyle. Cloud…thank you." You looked deep into his eyes.

"It all started with a dream…a dream of a woman whose name I did not know. Every time I asked for her name she would try to answer only to fade away in the end. Now, the dream is reality and she; whose name I do now know is right here in my arms." He smiled.

"It all started with a dream…a dream of a man whose eyes I could not see. In every dream he asked me my name and before I could answer the dream would end. Now I see his eyes and the dream becomes reality." You smiled back at him.

"Sarah…we should thank Aeris." He said.

"Aeris?" You asked.

"Yes, because it was because of her that I found you." He kissed your lips.

"Yeah... you're right." You said after you broke the kiss.

"Should we announce our engagement?' Cloud asked.

You nodded.

He picked you up bridal style and walked you out of his room downstairs. All of your new friends were down there chatting about old times and the days to come. New days were sure to come as you snuggled against Cloud and dreamed no more of a future that would not exist; but a future that would be a reality.

THE END

A/N: Should there be a squeal? Only I will know bwahahahahaha! R&R


End file.
